Silver Secerts
by Beeface2012
Summary: Two girls find love in and unexpected way. Both fighting the same fight, but on different sides. Will their different beliefs of how to bring Japan back to a peace filled country ruin their friendship?
1. Chapter 1 Momo's POV

"People of the Empire!" Heads turned as I slowly paused in mid-step on the sidewalk, my silver eyes trailing up towards the large television screen in the middle of the market area. Everyone stopped to stare up in wonder and awe as Prince Clove's handsome face filled the screen. His long wavy blonde hair had been brushed back nicely, tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his stunning blue eyes stared out at the people he couldn't see in mock horror and pain. He was a really good actor, and I often enjoyed hearing his renowned speeches.

"My heart is torn in two!" The camera blinked and suddenly the screen was filled with the latest terrorist attack. A building slowly crumbling under the weight of itself as a single bomb exploded somewhere inside it. Everyone reacted like any sane person would. Gasping, clutching their hearts and chests, holding the children just a little bit tighter, trying to look away, but just too drawn to the sight of the destruction.

"And filled with sorrow and anger!" Prince Clovis continued, his face blinking back into it's rightful place. I felt a smile tugging as I watched his blonde brows come together in mock agony. I wanted to clap for him, but knew it wasn't appropriate. "Some 'Elevens' resist the Empire and practice terrorism,"

I watched as he suddenly switched to anger, trying to keep everyone on their toes I guess. I clutched the bag in my hand a little bit tighter. I hated how everyone assumed it was always the Elevens causing all the danger and destruction. I think the Britannian's have done a well enough job themselves too. "But as the viceroy of this 'Area 11,' I will not give in to terrorists!"

A slight ripple of cheers washed through the crowd, and I glanced around, noticing a sleek well kept together young man sitting in the passenger side of Rivalz's little moped. Lelouch Lamperouge. How elegant of him to be off skipping school yet again. Did the poor boy have nothing better to do? Though I couldn't really be talking, I was, in more ways the one, skipping school too. I tore my eyes away before he noticed me and stared back up at the pristine young Viceroy.

"Why? Because this is the fight for justice! And to protect everyone's happiness!" I scoffed under my breath, a little more than thankful no one heard. Protecting happiness? How can you protect something that doesn't even exists in the first place? I gritted my teeth as people started to cheer and sing praises to the ever so popular Prince Clovis. Just because he talked about protecting happiness, doesn't mean he was actually doing much to make that statement a reality.

"Please join me in mourning the 8 people who died in the fight for justice!" Everyone stood still and silent for a second before slowly moving on. Prince Clovis smiled triumphantly before the camera blinked off him and on to a commercial for something. Lelouch slowly putted by, his face buried deep in a book, completely oblivious to everyone around him. Typical Lelouch. Rivalz noticed me standing there, and waved, slowing down against the curb to talk to me.

"Hey there Momo! What are you doing out of school?" I smiled as I walked over, slowly straightening my school skirt out against my pale legs.

"I could ask you the same thing Rivalz!" I held up my bag as he flushed, still grinning. "I went to grab a refill on my medicine. I was just heading back now." I pointed towards the school, a huge yellow colored building you could just see over the edge of a hill.

"Oh! How are you feeling by the way? Has your illness gotten any better?" I smiled sweetly, he was always one to worry. I guess that's why everyone loved him so much.

"I've been feeling pretty good. I'm still here, aren't I?" He laughed lightly and then revved up the moped.

"Well I hope you get to feeling better soon Momo! I'd hate for anything to happen! See you at school!" I nodded and leaned in towards Lelouch who happened to realize I was there and slowly set his book in his lap.

"Nice seeing you again Lelouch. Bye bye boys!" I waved and smiled until they were long out of sight and then let my hand fall limply to my side. Pretending to be a bubbly frail girl was hard work, and the fact that it was a huge lie made it that much harder.

I stared to walk back to school, holding the back with my medicine in it. That part wasn't fake. I did take medicine. But not because I was ill or sick or anything. I was an Honorary Britannian solider, and Lloyd often prescribed me pills to help with my healing since I get banged up a lot. But that was another thing I kept hidden from everyone else.

Glancing up at the screen, I saw my Father's face flashing bright, another Ad on how you should buy whatever he was selling at the moment. That was the real reason why I couldn't tell anyone about me being a soldier. I sighed as I started to speed up my walking, trying to get back to school as soon as possible! And really before anyone noticed I'd been missing.

*~*~*~*~*

"Momo! Your all flushed! Are you alright?!" Mimi screamed in my ear and I smiled sweetly at my best friend. She grabbed my arm, almost like she was trying to keep me standing if I should fall, but then got distracted with keeping her long curly lavender purple hair out of her face.

"I'm fine! I just had to hurry back before I missed anything." I held up my bag to show her and she suddenly remembered why I had left.

"Oh god! You didn't run did you?" Shirley asked, sounding truly concerned. She was always so nice, but she was as love struck over Lelouch Lamperouge as poor Mimi was.

"A little. But I was fine with it. I stopped when I couldn't take it anymore." I happened to glance over at Millie to catch her wink. I flushed up, my throat becoming tight. Sometimes, just the way Millie acted, I could swear she knew ever single deep dark secret that I'd hidden for years. And she was the type of big nose gossip queen to find all those secrets too.

"Well maybe we should get you in the meeting room, so you can sit down and take it easy." I was about to protest when a shy looking girl with pink hair suddenly bumped into Lelouch. We all stopped talking and stared as he caught her in the cradle of his arm, helping her back to her feet. I swore I might of heard a swooning sigh come from either Shirley or Mimi. It was hard to tell between the two.

"Whoa there, are you alright?" He asked as her dark teal eyes drifted up to meet Lelouch's bright amethyst ones. I couldn't remember seeing her around, and by the looks on both Shirely and Mimi's faces, they hadn't either.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She mumbled softly, and then slowly made her way over to two of her worried and consoling friends.

"How unusual. It's Kallen Stadtfeld. She's beautiful, intelligent, and the daughter of the affluent Stadtfeld Family. She's sickly and hasn't come to school since this semester started." Rivalz educated us as Lelouch's wide eyes trailed after the pretty girl as she walked off down the hall, and I knew Mimi was going to explode that on me later.

"Hey! Stadtfeld? Momo, didn't you say something about your Father hating that family or something?" I turned towards Mimi to see her wide matching silver eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Yeah, that's the family. My Dad only hates her family because they are always stealing ideas from my Dad. When really, he's just not that original." Everyone laughed at that, and I smiled a little. I was always the one that appeared to by shy in the group, supposedly the only sickly girl here. I guess not anymore.

"Hey! That's kind of weird! Kallen and Momo both have pink hair and are really ill!" Rivalz smiled and everyone shook their heads at him.

"What?" Innocent as always, and clueless too.

"You dork! You just now noticed that?!" Mimi leaned over, thumping him right in the middle of his head, right where his dark blue bangs swished out.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" He shouted back and that's when I noticed Millie staring at me for a beat too long.

"Is something wrong Miss. President?" I asked and she jumped a little, almost as if being cause in a day dream. I smiled and she laughed at herself.

"I was just wondering, why Kallen was out of school, while you were here all through you illness." I shrugged, my hands gripping the bag handles a little too tight.

"Maybe I'm stronger than her? Who knows." She nodded, mulling it over as she turned to walk down towards the pent house where we'd have our meetings at. That was till we heard a commotion behind us.

"THE TEXTBOOKS ARE WRONG!" A boy shouted loud enough for us to stop and listen to him. "THEY DO NOT ACCURATELY DEPICT JAPAN'S HISTORY! IT IS COVERED UP WITH BRITANNIA'S LIES!"

"Oh no! Here they go again, that's why the school should just end this Co-Ed thing. It's really nothing but a huge problem." Rivalz started to complain as the angry protesting student reached out and grabbed him by the arm. The girls gasped as I took a step forward, Mimi doing the same. She was all about her friend Rivalz, and if he meant a lot to my best friend, then I'd defiantly stand up for him too.

"What did you say? You know the school originally belonged to the Japanese! It's you Britannian's that need to get out!" The crowd behind him cheered in agreement as the kid snapped his arm back, getting ready to punch poor Rivalz in the face.

"NO!" I screamed as I started to go up, but Mimi grabbed my arm stopping me. Oh yeah. . .I was supposed to be sick. I cringed as I got ready for the blow I knew was coming, but another hand snapped out, catching and twisting the boys wrist behind his back.

"Stop it. You shouldn't resort to violence." My eyes widened as I watched the boy with wavy brown hair let the angry protesting kids arm go, his forest green eyes drifting up to meet Rivalz scared grey ones. Mimi ran over to meet him, and make sure he was okay as he complained about being scared he'd almost lost his life. I stood still, my hand slipping and letting my bag drop to the ground as the boy was then attacked by the mob of angry students.

"YOU'RE ALSO JAPANESE!" One boy shouted as he started to run towards the brown haired guy.

"You're just a dog who surrendered to Britannia!" Another screamed, pointing an accusing finger. I gasped, thinking it was me he was pointing at, at first, but then I saw it was the boy.

The boy reached out one hand, his legs automatically spreading in defensive stance. He caught and twisted the one kids punch painfully behind his back, and smacked the other kids hand away with just a twitch of his wrist. He was a solider. I knew those moves, I had to practice them.

"Please don't resort to violence." He repeated himself, his green eyes almost looking sad. They slowly got themselves together as he let the kid go.

"Damn it! You're a shame to the Japanese." I bit my lip, my eyes staring holes into the boy. Mimi reached out and touched my arm, but I didn't look at her. This guy, I wanted to know his name. While the others silently comforted Rivalz I watched as the boy turned stiffly away, his movements looking so forced and uncomfortable.

"SUZAKU!" Suzaku. . .that was his name? I watched Lelouch race after the boy, feeling my cheeks flush when Mimi pointed out I was staring, and then I quickly got down on my knees and started to pick up my pill bottles. Mimi bent down to help me, giggling at how air headed I could be.

"I wonder how Lelouch knows that Eleven?" She asked, but her words sounded forced, like she already knew the answer. I reached out, taking a bottle from her and smiling softly.

"I don't know, he is pretty popular." She nodded in agreement, letting the conversation drop as Millie ordered us into the meeting room, getting rather impatient. I glanced back real quick at where Lelouch and that boy. . .Suzaku, disappeared too.

I really wanted to know that guy.

Bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Mimi's POV

The meeting was another uneventful one and it seemed to not have a purpose. I was starting to wonder why I joined in the first place or better yet, why it even existed. I knew Milly was the granddaughter of the owner of Ashford Academy, but what was the purpose of creating a Student Council? I guess I would never know because there was probably not a real honest to god reason. And Momo seemed to enjoy doing it, so I guess I could stick around and sit through the meetings and it probably would get people curious about me. And that was the last thing I needed.

Attention.

It was already getting hard enough for me to keep my secret and now that Suzaku had started school here, things were going to get tougher. I wanted nothing more then to go kick the shit out of the idiots that started something with Rival, even if they were Elevens, but I knew I couldn't. I had to play the dumb girl who couldn't handle herself in any situation. The weak one. And then Suzaku showed up and stood up for him and I wanted to run and hug him, but again I couldn't. He was an Eleven.

Just like me.

Only I was pretending to be a Britannian. Not an honorary Britannian, but a full blood and so far I had done well, no one questioned anything. I had created a fake family and the school bought it surprisingly. Milly gave me strange looks here and there, but then again, she did that to everyone. But for the most part, I was pretty sure my secret was still kept safe and secure. No one knew or expected anything.

I sighed and scribbled a little doodle onto the notebook that was in front of me, ignoring everything that was going on around me. My mind drifted back to Suzaku. What was he doing here? I saw his eyes widened when he saw me, but he contained it instantly and I was thankful or that and prayed to god no one noticed. I had to find him and ask him what was going on, but I had to make sure no one was around when I did. It would be too risky going up to him and talking to him and public and that would get Momo talking and it was already killing me inside to keep secrets from her.

"Mimi." But how would I be able to get to talk to him? He doesn't come around the house anymore. Hell, I don't even know if he goes to back to his old house anymore. He left the ghetto a long time ago, taking life as a Honorary Britannian and I remember hating him for the longest time after he did. "Mimi!" After a while I understood why he did and admired him for it, but didn't agree with the way he thought he could make it better. He could of stayed with me and we could of planned a rebellion! A well thought out one, not a stupid terrorist group, but a real, thought out, well planned, rebell-

"MIMI!" My head snapped up and I looked wide eyed at Momo. She had her hands on her hips and her silver eyes were pulled into a glare. I smiled nervously, wondering what was going on. What did I do this time? "I'm…sorry?" I offered and she shook her head, throwing her long curly pink hair behind her shoulder and then crossed her arms.

"What were you thinking about that had you so out of it?" She asked laughing lightly and I joined it, shrugging my shoulders.

"I…don't remember." I said stupidly with a wide grin. Her laugh grew louder and I joined in. "So what's up?"

"Well, the meeting has been over for quite a while and you've been sitting here staring at the window with this hard look on your face. I didn't want you to hurt yourself with thinking to hard, so I came over and snapped you out of it." Momo explained with false compassion. I rolled my eyes as she continued to pick on me and glanced at the window I hadn't seen for the last half hour. "You know you actually looked like Lulu. He stares out the window all the time, thinking, I'd expect."

I looked over at her with a 'are you serious' expression. "Come on Momo, do you really think I was thinking?" We both laughed and I stood up, stretching my legs and running a hand through my long purple hair, shaking the curls.

"I don't actually know Mimi. I never know what is going on in that head of yours." She said sarcastically and rapped a few of her knuckles on my forehead. I squinted and once she stopped I glared. "I think I heard an echo?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now if you're done picking on me, how about we get out of here?" I linked arms with Momo and we walked out of the class, talking about nothing important. Just stuff around school and the latest rumors going around school about Shirley's love for Lulu. Everyone knew about it, so I don't know why she still denied it.

We were walking outside and Momo started to get tired so we sat under a tree, in the shade. I never understood Momo's condition. She didn't look sick, she was just really pale, but I was just as pale, so that didn't have to signify a sickness. She was really skinny and tiny, but most the girls in Britannian were. So again, that couldn't be it. The only way I knew she was really sick was all her pills I've seen her take and I've seen her have a nosebleed.

Not the prettiest sight.

"Hey look, there goes that Eleven again." Momo muttered, lifting her hand and pointing over at someone. I looked up from the book I was reading and sure enough, there he was. Suzaku and he was walking quickly away from someone. Lulu. My brows furrowed in confusion and I turned to Momo and she was staring goo goo eyed at him.

"I wonder why Lelouch is chasing that boy? Girls have been chasing him for years, maybe he's just not that way." I joked and Momo smacked my shoulder, rolling her eyes. She knew about my little crush on Lelouch and was the only person. It wasn't much really and I felt stupid for liking him. Almost every girl on campus, except Momo and I come off as if I don't, like him.

Which I saw as understandable. Momo just didn't like him.

For reasons I didn't know. She wouldn't tell me. She just said something like, he was stuck up and didn't care for anyone. I don't know. I also don't know why I'm attracted to him, because I know it would never work out. I was an Eleven and he was a Britannian.

It would never work.

"I wonder who that boy is!" Momo mumbled. I glanced back and I watched her matching silver eyes follow Suzaku up the steps and watch him disappear into the door. She continued to stare at the door with a longing look on her face. Yep. She had the hots for him! And that was just so cute! I think her and Suzaku would make the cutest couple ever! My two best friends getting together. Aw! Nothing could be sweeter than-

"MIMI!" I blinked and Momo focused into my vision. Damn. I really needed to work on staying aware with what's around me. I smiled at Momo and she eyed me strangely yet again. "You are so weird." She laughed and shook her head.

"What'd I do now?" I complained throwing my hand up in the air above my head.

"Nothing. You were just smiling at that bush over there like you were in love with it. You had me worried."

My eyes widened and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, but I grinned anyway. "You like that boy don't you?" I watched in satisfaction as Momo's cheeks turned a bright red and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "Just what I thought!" I smirked and nodded my head and I jumped up and started to do a happy dance. This was so cool! Now I just had to hook them up and they'd be so happy and then I could make fun of them!

"Mimi!" Momo hissed and she grabbed my skirt, tugging harshly and I had to sit down to prevent it from falling. I glared over at her, wondering if she realized what she almost just did, but her eyes were wide and she was pointing in front of us. My eyes slid over and I froze.

Suzaku was walking towards us.

His eyes intent on me.

Oh great.

This couldn't be happening

Not now.

He stopped a few feet in front of us, looking nervous and awkward in his tall lean body. I squinted up at him, lifting my hand to block the light. Momo hadn't moved and was looking everywhere but at him, but at the book she was trying to read. Upside down.

I smiled and he returned it half heartedly, his eyes falling on Momo's face. I glanced over and noticed she was as red as a tomato and if she got any redder she'd probably faint. Or worse. Have one of her nosebleed mishaps. And I'm sure she didn't want that right now. Not in front of Suzaku anyway. I don't think I could remember the last time she got this red in front of a guy. I think it was when Rivalz said she was really pretty and wanted to ask her out to ice cream. She of course politely declined, which disappointed me. Her and Rivalz would of made a very cute couple.

I shook my head, stopping myself before my thoughts decided to go any further and get me really lost. "Hello!" I said cheerfully up to Suzaku since he hadn't said anything, just stood there awkwardly. Momo looked up real quick and made a small peep noise before looking down and continued to read her book. I wonder if it was difficult to read it upside down. I glanced over at her and she looked at me through the curtain of pink hair.

"I need to get out of the light, I'm not feeling too good." She whispered just low enough for me to hear and I nodded, glancing at the brunette boy in front of us. I knew what hew as waiting for. He wanted to talk to me, just as much as I had been dying to talk to him all day.

"Okay. You go inside and I'll distract him. Go straight and take your medicine." I commanded lowly and she nodded, standing up quickly, grabbing her things and saying a small goodbye before running away. I watched in stunned silence as she went. She actually listened to me. Without complaining. Wow. That was something different. I've never had that happen before.

"Mimi?" It was low, but I heard it and it was a voice I hadn't heard say my name in a while. I looked back over at Suzaku and a pain stricken look had covered his face and I smiled. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Mad at you? How could I be mad at you? I mean sure you just ditched me to join the military, but I mean who doesn't do that? Everyone has to do something they think is right and you thought it was right. So of course I'm not mad at you! You're my brother!" I immediately shut up when two arms wrapped around me in an awkward hug. I returned the hug quickly and smiled.

"Mom is going to be so happy when she hears this! She's been paranoid about me coming here as a fake Britannian, but now that she knows you're here, I'm sure that will make everything so much better!" I continued to ramble about anything before I realized Suzaku had covered my mouth with his hand. I stared up at him confused and his green eyes were wide and confused and then he took a step back away from me.

"You're…..you're….not an Honorary Britannian?" He muttered and I shook my head no, my brows furrowing together. He then looked around, glancing every way and that, looking for someone I suppose. "Then how are you here and hanging out with all these Britannian and not other Elevens that attended the school?"

I smiled mischievously and clasped my hands behind me back. "I'm pretending to be a Britannian and I'm getting away with it very well thank you. So you don't have to worry about me, I'm taking care of myself just fine."

If it was possible, Suzaku's eyes widened even more. "That means….you can't be seen around me Mimi. It could give your secret away. I'm sorry I did not know! I thought you did as I did. Please forgive me?"

"Shut up Suzaku! I don't care if anyone sees us together! They're not that smart. They won't put two and two together!" I grumbled, crossing my arms. "And besides, there is someone I want you to meet."

He shook his head and continued to take steps backwards and I was just waiting for the moment when he'd trip over his own feet. "I'm sorry Mimi. I can't risk it. If I found out you were hurt, or kicked out of here, and I was the reason. I'd feel terrible." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. And it reminded me of the old days. "I'll come visit you and your mother some time. I promise."

And then he turned around and walked away.

Leaving me standing there alone and…confused.

How was I going to introduce him to Momo now?


	3. Chapter 3 Momo's POV

As fast as my two legs would carry me, I ran towards the military base. I had to stop periodically to catch my breath and calm my racing heart down. If I get too worked up or over excited, I'd be leaving behind a trail of blood, or I'd pass out, and I really didn't want to pass out in this sun. I'd be baked to death! I hurried in the doors towards Lloyd's room, still in my school clothes. After I told Mimi a quick goodbye and a bitter sweet lie about feeling faint, I rushed straight here.

"Well hello there! If it isn't my little frail princess!" Lloyd screamed as I leaned against a chair, panting hard. I had to clam down. I was never good at running, and it was only cause of my brain condition where if I get worked up or over excited, and my body starts heating up and my heart starts pumping too much blood, I'll either get a nasty nose bleed, which happens often in my Knightmare, or I faint. I've only fainted twice in my Knightmare, but each time Lloyd screamed in my ear until I was revived.

"Hello Lloyd." I panted before straightening up right and fixing my uniform up. I didn't get to change into the proper military wear, but this was just close enough. "What will you have me do today?"

"My, aren't you an eager one?" He smirked as his bright teal eyes shimmered with amusement. He was always thinking up something witty and smart to say, and I often felt embarrassed because of him. "Follow me sweetheart. Did you pick up that medicine I told you too?"

"Yes sir!" He glared at me, running an aggravated hand through his tousled wavy soft blue hair. "You make me feel so old. Anyway come on this way, I just need you delivering paper work for me."

I followed him up the stairs towards his desk area as he grabbed a few files. He was about to hand them over when he looked me up and down and considered not too. "Change first, then come back to me. I don't need you getting in trouble."

"Okay." I headed towards the locker-room where a spare change of clothes was waiting for me. I allowed my fingers to brush over the smooth crisp badge fabric and smiled to myself. I was a solider, it was still hard to believe sometimes. I was working for the greater good to help fix this destroyed nation and make it right, like how it once was when everyone got along and we were all happy.

I started to peel off the layers of my uniform, folding each piece neatly to change back into later, I tossed my hair up in a tight pony tail, all those long dancing soft pink curls bouncing down my back. I touched the familiar scars lining my body that I kept hidden under everyday clothes, and wondered what people would think it they saw them? Surgeries maybe? I was frail enough. Or a horrible car accident? A possibility, if I could get it published in the papers. Something that horrific would be spread nation wide.

I tucked the last button through the waiting hole and walked out towards Lloyd, ready and feeling like the solider I hide away inside me. He smiled as he tucked the papers safely in my hands and ordered me to hand them over to Viceroy Jeremiah. "Yes sir."

Another aggravated hair tug and another usual comment on feeling old before I was waved off with the tight flick of a wrist and sent down the hall. Walking with my head tucked low and the papers squeezed tight to my chest, I allowed my mind to wander towards that Eleven boy, Suzaku I think it was. He was a very handsome boy, and I really didn't mind that he was an Eleven. That was just another stupid label everyone was handed too when Japan was defeated in the war. But I remembered him walking up to Mimi. He didn't say anything, just stared at her.

My cheeks instantly flushed up. Oh no! Did Mimi and that Eleven have something, like a relationship! Oh no, that's horrible! What will Mimi think? She'll think I'm some horrible friend trying to steel her boyfriend. Well she needs one, I'm happy for her. I was fine without one, and the only real reason I turn down all those other guys is cause I've never had a boyfriend before. And I'm scared they'll find that out, or get too close.

But still, my mind kept wondering back to him and her. What did they talk about after I ran away? I was so caught up in focusing on not having another spell that I didn't even look back to see if they were getting cuddly. Oh man, and I was a tomato sitting there fake reading! He probably thought I was an idiot anyway, since it was upside down.

I reached Viceroy Jeremiah's door in a huge tizzy and I caused him to stare up at me as I stumbled my way into the room. I saluted him as he nodded, issuing me to go on with my business here. I couldn't help but admire Viceroy Jeremiah, he was such a handsome strong man with brilliant golden orange eyes, and shocking and strangely stunning blue hair.

"What is it you need?" He sounded annoyed and as I handed him the papers, I nearly knocked over a cup on his desk. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir." I murmured, keeping my voice low.

"Then leave." I turned and hurried out of the room, my mind rushing with so many things, my heart picking up speed at a spastic pace, and my head was feeling really light. Oh no, the signs. I knew it happened before I felt the first few dribbles of blood slipping from my nose. I managed to stagger past the open areas, leaving a blood trail behind, as I fell to my knees behind a bend in the hall. I covered my nose, bowing my head low, as blood pulsed it's way out in tune with my heart. There was nothing I could but sit and wait, and it would soon pass, but I'd be so drained and weak from it afterwards.

"Are you alright?!" A frantic strong voice asked and I peeked up, letting out a startled yelp! The Eleven boy! What was he doing here? He kneeled down next to me, and forced my head up, seeing the blood slipping through the cracks in my hands. "What happened to you?" He asked, those enchanted green eyes widening in genuine concern. I quickly shot up, my nose just gushing out more blood and I turned, taking a few spastic steps before I fell on the ground hard. He rushed over, saying something I didn't hear, my mind kept racing with 'what if ' thoughts. What if he recognized me? What if he told the school about me? What if he told Mimi about this? What if I get in trouble with my Dad?

"Get away from her boy! This isn't something for you to worry yourself over. She'll be fine." I glanced up as Lloyd filled my vision, kneeling down as my head started to swim painfully. "I noticed you were a little over worked and excited. Thank god I got here in enough time."

I moved my hands away from my blood smeared face, my nose still leaking slowly. I went to tell him thank you, but my head overflowed and I blanked out. How lovely.

*~*~*~*

Waking up a few hours later to an annoying tickle at the edge of my nose, I was shocked to see Lloyd standing over me, a clam wise smile on his face. His eyes shimmered as he tucked the feather he'd used to tickle me away in his pocket.

"I'm sorry princess! I didn't mean to wake you, I was just bored!" I sighed as I shifted to an up right position. He must of carried me back to the safety of his personal nursing station. I glanced around the tight room and then noticed another person sleeping soundly on the bed across from me. It was that Eleven boy! I covered my mouth with my hands, knocking out the nose plugs Lloyd had shoved up my nose to stop the blood flow. How lovely! I probably looked like a dork without even being aware of it! I could just die now!

"Ah! So this is your source of anxiety." Lloyd smirked as he walked over to the sleeping boy. His face was twisted up in a tight anxious worried look and I wondered what kind of nightmare he was having. Would he tell me about it if I asked him? Probably not, I wouldn't tell him about the ones I have. "It looks like your smitten princess. How sweet."

"Stop it Lloyd!" I complained as my cheeks flushed a bright red. I only glanced at Lloyd for a second, my eyes fixing right back on the boy. He was wiggling under the thin sheet that covered him and I knew soon he'd wake up in a cold sweat. I could see a few beads forming along his forehead now.

"He was taking part in the search of poisonous gas they found in that wrecked plane. You were supposed to be the one that went in there, but since your little spell, he was sent. His Sergeant shot him for disobeying an order or something like that, and he was found alive without his gas mask on. Turns on the stuff wasn't gas, but apparently something of value was missing from the sight." I stared at the boy for a beat longer before standing up.

"I'm thankful for not going though. I don't think I could of handled being shot well." Lloyd smiled as he held up a pocket watch with a cracked leans. I went to hold out my hand for it, but realized he wasn't handing it to me, just showing it off.

"This is what saved the boys life." My mouth fell open in amazement. "His name is Private Suzaku Kururugi if you were wondering." I flushed again and tried to ignore it as he laughed. I rushed towards the door. I just wanted to go home before he woke up and saw me. I'd rather him not notice me completely than remember me as the nose bleeding spaz.

"Thank you Lloyd. I'll be going now." I mumbled quickly but he stopped me by clearing his voice.

"Momo, take it easy. This is the third spell this week. You don't want to get sick again." I smiled sweetly over my shoulder, and told him I would, but I couldn't say for sure if it would work or not. I'd been a little stressed lately, and overworked. Maybe I just needed a relaxing break from everything.

Once I'd changed into my school uniform, not bothering to take my hair down, and checking in the mirror if Lloyd had gotten all the blood, I took my time walking home.

I thought about the boy on the walk, not even noticing when the sun sunk down low into the ocean and the moon lifted high to guide me on my path to home. I thought about how concerned he'd looked in the hall before I blanked out, he looked like he really wanted to help me out. Or maybe that's just his nature, and he wasn't concerned, just acted on impulse. That could have been it. I really shouldn't think too much into it. But then when I woke up, and he was there, I was curious about him all over again. Something about him, the way he walked away in the hall, almost like he was forcing himself to walk away from the danger, how his jaw was as stiff and rigid as his shoulders and back.

I wanted to know more about him, but that would have to wait. First I had to survive home and the morning walk to school. Then avoiding him the rest of the week until he forgets about me completely, if he even remembered me. Probably not, he was so focused on Mimi this afternoon. His eyes almost bored a hole into hers, and he was intent on something, talking to her? I don't really know. I wonder if she'll tell me about it tomorrow if I ask? Maybe it isn't my place to ask. It's not, so I wont.

Walking through the front door, I nodded a silent hello to the maid that was bustling about in the front entrance, dusting off the stairs long wooden posts for the hundredth time this week. I hated the fact that they did everything around the house, it pained me almost. That's why I asked the maids not to touch my room, that I'd be the one that would clean it. They listened to me, and I was glad for that.

I stared up the stairs when I heard my Father's booming voice winding down around the stairs. He started take the steps two at a time till he got to me, still poised at the end. He nodded his head, throwing out a hand in my face, and walking right on by, not once glancing my way. I could have been dressed as a hooker, and he wouldn't even notice. I sighed as I pushed myself up the winding stairs, into my room, and locked the door before falling on my bed face down in the pillows. I'm so tired!

Why does all this stress have to be on me?

*~*~*~*~*

"Phew! Thank god we got out of there when we did!" Mimi sighed as she swiped at an invisible sweat drop on her forehead. I laughed softly and then she reached over and smacked my arm, I hardly felt it. "And you fell asleep halfway through it! Leaving me all the work!"

"I'm sorry! I haven't been feeling the best lately." Rivalz turned around abruptly with his hands behind his head like he was getting searched or arrested.

"She worked us like slaves today!" Rivalz smiled at us before turning around, joining in a conversation about how Lelouch never did any work. I tuned it out, looking ahead at a large group of boys as they shoved a skinny kid with messy brown hair to the ground.

"Eleven's need to walk in the shadows! Open the road to Britannian students. Remember you place!" One of the guys, a broad black haired strong looking kid shouted at the boy on the ground. I reached over, grabbing for Mimi's support to keep me standing to my feet. I hated when this happened. I always got scared and so worried for the poor Eleven!

"We're not Elevens! Call us Japanese!" The boy shouted back and I realized he was talking to the Student Self-Governing Troupe. I saw the flag they always carried about bellowing in the wind and gasped.

"YOU DARE TO TALK BACK TO US, THE "STUDENT SELF-GOVERNING TROUPE?" YOU'RE ONLY AN ELEVEN!" He shouted, suddenly looking scary and over-towering the student on the ground. I wanted to help him up, he looked like he needed someone to help him out.

"Whoa, look at that. The "Student Self-Governing Troupe" that act as if they're in the military." Rivalz whispered towards Lelouch, using his hand to block his mouth so no one would hear but Lulu. "That guy's Father is a higher-up in the military or something."

I watched as Lelouch glanced back at me, noticing my hard stare. Mimi tightened her grip on my arm, and I knew it was because she was excited he'd looked back, but the minute our eyes connected he looked away. His face looking as stone cold as always. I wonder what I looked like to him now? This was the first time he'd actually acknowledged that I still existed in awhile. I was a lot different than when I was little. Was this like seeing me for the first time? What happened to us Lelouch? We used to be such great friends. But then you had to push me away!

"I think they're the ones making the school atmosphere worse." Rivalz continued, looking over his hand at the group every so often.

"Lulu, let's go. I don't want to get involved." Shirley whispered and he dared another glance back to look at her, making sure that I wasn't in his line of sight at all.

"Huh? Yeah." He mumbled as he turned back but Rivalz met him halfway with a nervous look.

"If that Eleven who helped me was around, he would've stopped them!" I gasped again, this time my grip on Mimi's arm tightening up. I never saw him after last night. I didn't know if he woke up or not, or if he was okay. Did he die in his sleep, or was he really saved like Lloyd said?

Suddenly Lelouch stiffened and walked forward, getting loud calls for him to come back and scared noises from Shirley. I glanced up towards Mimi to see her eyes fixated on him, almost mesmerized. Was she in love with both boys? Suzaku and Lelouch? Was it a love triangle for her? That was really romantic. I wish I could ask her about it.

"Hey, can you get up? You should go." Lelouch was crouching down next to the boy on the ground, helping him slowly to his feet.

"Who are you? A Britannian student is helping an Eleven?" I wanted to shout out that there was nothing wrong with that, that it was good that he was helping him out. I was so mad right now! But I didn't let it show, like the other's I just stared, having Mimi hold my arm and me hold hers right back.

"You guys, should leave now." Lelouch said softly and they suddenly just turned around and left. That made no sense. They were about to do something horrible to that poor Eleven boy and Lelouch!

"Wow! That was amazing!" Rivalz shouted as he walked over and patted Lelouch on the shoulder. I turned to Mimi.

"Do you mind going ahead? I'll catch up in a minute, I just need to take a rest." I whispered, point towards a bench behind Lelouch.

"Are you sure, I can sit with you, I don't mind." Mimi's eyes widened with concern and generosity, but I really couldn't keep her long. I wanted to talk to Lelouch, it was long overdue, and maybe it would help ease up some of the stress I'd been feeling lately.

"No, really. It's the end of the day, and I don't wanna keep you. I'll talk to you later! I promise." I smiled as I removed my arm from hers, and slowly shuffled my way other to Lelouch. "Please come talk to me." I whispered as I passed, and by the sudden gathered tension in his shoulders, he'd heard me.

I sat down on the bench, thankful for the shade. I didn't always play the role of a sick girl, sometimes I really was sick, and I got tired and faint often. Sitting under trees always seemed to keep me clam, and I needed that if I was going to talk with Lelouch. I watched him as he smiled that charming smile Mimi drooled about often towards Rivalz, he waved him off and turned towards me. His amethyst eyes screamed that he was skeptical about coming over, he thought it was a trick or something. It wasn't though. It was nothing but true honesty and sincerity. I wanted to work whatever had happened out together. He walked over with stiff legs and sat down as far away as possible on the bench. I frowned as sat still, trying hard not to look down at him and stare.

"Why did you want to talk to me Momo?" He asked in a strained and forced voice.

"I wanted to just talk. We haven't done that in awhile." I smiled softly as I looked up at the tree next to us. It's long sturdy branches made it appear invincible and stronger than I could ever be. There was small buds forming on the braches, and soon beautiful pink sakura flowers would be blooming.

"Well hurry up, I have to go see Nunally soon." I bit my lip, I hated how rushed he was all the time, and always eager to get away. I knew his sister was important, me and her used to talk and play all the time.

"How is she? I haven't seen her in so long." He sighed, annoyed, and stood up.

"Look Momo, we aren't friends anymore, let's leave it that way." My heart started to race as I jumped up after him.

"NO! Wait Lelouch! I want us to be friends again. What did I do wrong? I'm sorry for everything I. . ."My voice trailed off as I felt the dribbles of chilled blood fall on my upper lip. He turned back, curious as to why I stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Your still getting these?" He asked as he pulled a white napkin from his pocket. He reached out, grabbing my jaw line, and slowly dabbing at the blood splotches. My nosebleed wasn't that bad, just a few drops. "I remember cleaning these up for you all the time. Some things never change." He smiled and I smiled softly back.

"Thank you Lelouch." I whispered as he waved it off, walking off towards Nunally, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Oh Lelouch.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Mimi's POV

Lelouch Lamperouge.

His name echoed in my head as he walked by me. I did my best not to make my stare obvious, but to my surprise, when he walked by, his head lifted just a fraction of a bit, his purple eyes connected with Momo's silver ones. Then he smirked, barely noticeable, but I saw it. I glanced at Momo and her eyes followed Lulu as he walked away and into the classroom we were standing out of. A faint smile on her lips, hers just as unnoticeable. It wasn't much and most people probably would even pick up on it, but I have always been told, that I'm not like most people. So naturally, this caused my mind to wander severely.

The first thing that came to my mind, was the natural obvious. Were Momo and Lelouch having a relationship? If she did, it would be just the cutest thing ever! I'd understand why she would and why she would want to. But a part of me is just really surprised. Momo never, not once, did she show any kind of attraction towards Lelouch at all. Then again, maybe I just never noticed it, because I'll be honest. My mind was always going and Momo never had the chance to tell me. I was a terrible friend! My mind goes from one thing to another thing so much that I don't even know what's going on with Momo! She must think I'm horrible!

But wait! What about Suzaku? I was sure she liked him. I thought the blushing and attempting to read upside down was a sure sign of being interested in the boy. Or at least I thought it did. Then again I don't have much experience with boys at all. I've never had a boyfriend or anything.

But the small exchange of smiles between Lelouch and Momo was definitely something. Lelouch never looked at anyone, let alone smile, unless he really had to. I don't even think he notices who is around him much unless he's forced to. I don't think he liked to talk about anything with pretty much anyone. I knew he was close to Rivalz because they used to sneak out a lot and go gamble. I never actually knew you could gamble while playing chess till Momo told me. I wonder how hard chess is. I've never actually played, but I'm sure it had to be fun if so many people like to play-

"MIMI!" I jumped in the air and looked over at Momo incredulously. It was not necessary for her to scream in my ear. She smiled at me and shook her head. "I swear, one day Mimi, we're going to loose you in that head of yours." She giggled and I grinned, wondering if any of that was actually possible and what you would do to get out. And for the moment, thoughts of Momo and Lelouch slipped from my mind.

"I don't' know? Can that actually happen?" I widened my eyes for dramatic effect and clutched Momo's shoulders, acting as if I was actually terrified of getting lost in my own brain. It probably would be terrifying to be trapped there. I would know. I'm constantly there…right?

"No Mimi! I was just kidding you doof!" Momo giggled again and slapped away my hands that were clutching her shoulders. She rolled her silver eyes and then sighed. "We better get to class before we're late. I believe we have a substitute today and for all we know, they could be psycho."

My nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of attending class. A mischievous smile slipped onto my face and as if Momo could read my mind, she threw me a look, stopping me from letting my thoughts of skipping slip from my mouth. She shook her head disapprovingly and grabbed my arm throwing me into the classroom we were standing outside of.

I complied and slouched in, hating the fact that I chose to go to school when it wasn't really necessary for me. I was an Eleven after all. I could just stay home and be stupid, but I chose to be different. Trying to fit in and find out what is so special about being a Britannian. I still hadn't figured out. They seemed just like normal people to me, just a select few were a little stuck up and rich. But that's to be expected. Big headed people are always unavoidable. But it was days like this that I wished I had never attempted to even try to sneak into school and succeeded.

"Are you going to stand in the middle of my room all day dear or take your seat?" The students laughed, all mumbling something about, "that's Mimi for ya," or something to that affect. I stopped walking and glanced at the man who was standing in front of the green chalkboard. He raised a silver eyebrow in my direction and pointed at an open seat. "Well?"

I blushed and quickly scurried to my seat, avoiding his eye contact. He probably thought I was an idiot. Mrs. Collinson, never really cared when I just stopped walking and thought for a minute. Then again, she was used to it. Most of my teachers were. It happened a lot during school. This guy was new and probably didn't know about me and my random moments.

Momo followed in slowly after, stopping briefly and glanced at the at the man standing in front of the room. Her eyes widened for a moment and the highly sarcastic man smirked, nodding at her. She gave a curt nod, before scurrying over to her desk and sitting down, back straight, ready for the class. I glanced at her oddly, wondering why she was sitting so prepared. She never did that. Today was a strange day.

Very strange.

The man fixed his glasses, moving them up on the bridge of his nose and he smiled at the class. He looked at each and every one of us, his eyes connecting with each of ours. They seem to linger on Momo and Suzaku's a bit longer than everyone else's. Once he made his round of looking at everyone's faces, he then spoke. Clearing his throat before.

"My name is Lloyd, so I believe you can call me, Mr. Lloyd. I'm here to mold your little perfect minds into something that has the slightest bit of intelligence. So how about we get started?" He smiled widely to the class before giving everyone instructions to open their books and get ready for a long fast day. Because he didn't wait for no one. Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

"That was an interesting class, for sure." I whispered over to Momo and she smiled at me, shaking her head once again. She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut real quick, smiling. "You knew what was going on? I so don't understand our homework."

"Mimi, you never understand our homework." Momo sighed, smiling. I nodded, knowing it was true. Math was never one of my favorite subjects or best. So sue me. Momo and I walked in silence to our next class and she was no longer sitting tall in any of the other classes. Was she trying to impress Mr. Lloyd? Did she know him?

The end of the day seemed to take it's sweet lovely time to get there and it was safe to say, by the end of the day, everyone was excited to be free. Not to mention it was also a Friday, which also meant, student council meeting, just like always. I was debating whether or not I could come up with an excuse of why I would need to skip the meeting. But I didn't think it would work, because Momo had been making sure I'd been doing everything I was supposed to lately.

I swear, sometimes I think she is really my sister.

And that would just be the coolest thing ever. I've always wanted a sister. I almost had one, my Mom had told me once. She was my twin, but the doctors told her she died at birth. So I'd never get to meet her and my Mom never found anyone else. So I guess I was meant to be an only child forever. But then again Momo was an only kid too, so she could feel that emptiness I feel inside and I could do the same for her!

If she wants to.

"ALRIGHT! WE NEED TO GET THESE RECORDS DONE EVERYONE!" Milly's over happy screams filled the Council room and I groaned, but listened and sat down. Momo followed slowly behind me, not looking very enthused either. I was really wishing I tried that excuse on her now.

* * *'

After the meeting, Momo told me she had to hurry up and get home and that her father needed her for a press conference that he was going to or something. She apologized, giving me a quick hug and then took off, running as fast as her little sick legs would take her. So I went on my way home, not really having anyone else I wanted to hang out with.

It didn't take long to reach my house from the Academy, if you went the right way. My house wasn't far from Britannia, but on the very outskirts of it. The very beginning of what everyone likes to call the "Ghetto" at school. I didn't bother announcing that I was home to my Mom. She was in the kitchen as usual, cooking something different for dinner. That was one thing about my Mom, she hated doing things twice. She did her best to keep our lives exciting and interesting, even if it meant only changing what we were eating for dinner.

I dropped my book bag and stuff off in my bedroom, before going on my way into the kitchen and just as I thought, she was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. We were having some kind of soup tonight! Yay.

"Hey Ma." I greeted and sat down at the small kitchen table. My Mom glanced over her shoulder, her matching silver eyes were bright and happy. She had a good day today. She stirred her soup once more before, taking the spoon out and placing it on the countertop next and coming to sit on the table in front of me.

"So, how was your day?" She asked smiling warmly, causing the skin to crinkle lightly around her eyes. I sighed and rested my head on my upturned palm and she laughed loudly. "Long day, sweetie?"

I nodded my head. "You have no idea. We had a substitute again in math and he was very confusing. And he pointed me out a lot and, you remember me telling you about my best friend Momo right? Well, I think she has a relationship going on with Lelouch Lamperouge."

My Mom smiled and nodded her head, smiling softly. "You're always confused in math dear. And that's cute! I'm sure you're happy for her." I nodded and we sat there for a moment, talking about my day and she would laugh and put little comments in here and there about everything.

"Sounds like you had an eventful day, but was everything okay? No one was suspicious about you were they?" I rolled my eyes, leave it to my mother to have an instant worry about me getting caught. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, I'm worried. I don't like you doing this."

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? You have nothing to worry about, I promise you! No one suspects anything." I reassured her again and she pursed her lips, holding in whatever she had to say about me going to school and stood up, going back to stir her soup. "Besides, you don't have to worry about anything. Suzaku goes there now. You know nothing will ever happen to me now."

She didn't respond but, I knew that made her feel better about. She trusted Suzaku and knew she could count on him, but I wonder if she knew that he didn't want to talk to me. Would she feel so better than? I just had to force him to talk to me and I could.

And would!

It would just take a matter of time.

If only I could have that confidence with Lelouch.


	5. Chapter 5 Momo's POV

The sudden rush of excitement caused my cheeks to flush up and a little skip to be put into my step. Lelouch had called after school when I had gotten home yesterday inviting me over to visit him and Nunally. I couldn't contain my excitement over the phone and wound up talking in a high funny voice, only letting Lelouch know I was getting emotional. He'd laughed at me, and told me to come in comfort, so I'd dressed as nicely as possible. A pretty soft pink blouse I'd bought but never found a reason to wear, and a simple matching pink skirt. I didn't know if I was swimming in pink, or if it looked slightly decent, but it was Lelouch, and if we were going back to when we were kids, he wouldn't even notice.

I softly rapped my knuckles on his door, and when he didn't come but his maid, my heart sank. Was this a joke? It couldn't be. Did he send his maid to tell me why he wasn't here, or didn't want to see me? Maybe he saw me coming up the walk towards the Ashford building and didn't like the pink theme and decided I wasn't stylish enough. Oh please don't let this be a bad joke. I can't take it right now.

"Hello Miss. Franklin. Your here for Master Lelouch, aren't you?" I still couldn't get used to how robotic every maid sounded when they forced out their words.

"Yes Ma'am. He's here, isn't he?" She nodded, handing me a reassuring smile and I sighed in relief and she stepped aside, allowing me to come into the fancy, and huge, room. Lelouch crossed the living room, wearing black slacks and a black shirt under a black coat, typically Lelouch style. He smiled at me, greeting me with one of those smoldering eye looks. I started to wonder when Lelouch got so high and confident like he was. He used to be such a bratty little boy, always whining when he didn't get his way, slumping low in his chair when he pouted, and always having to be reassured about everything.

"Hello Momo! I'm glad you made it here safely." I forced a smile, feeling suddenly nervous and out of place. When did he become confident, and graceful, and so tall. These things I hadn't bothered to notice, were rushing at me like a tidal wave all of the sudden. "I hope you don't mind, I asked a friend to come by, I hope he shows, Nunally is really looking forward to his visit."

"I don't mind at all. It hasn't been that long now has it Lelouch?" I smiled a little easier as he laughed, shoving his hands in his pocket and acting like we never hated each other in our lives.

"It hasn't, but it feels like it. I don't like us being this far apart Momo. Things have changed. Five years can make a difference." I held my breath, trying to keep from showing how shocked I was. I'd lost track of time completely. I couldn't remember when we started hating each other, but I didn't think it was five years ago. "But things change, people change."

"People change? What do you mean by that Lelouch?" I knew I heard the way he had implied me and him in that word. He'd basically bit the word off in my face, trying to lull me into something.

"Well just that. . . AH! He's here! Come here and meet an old friend of mine Momo." Lelouch grabbed my arm, just like he used to, only this time, his fingers wrapped tightly around it, squeezing softly. His whole hand had grown big enough to wrap completely around my arm. He had changed. "Momo, I'd like you to meet Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku, this is my other childhood friend Momo Franklin." My eyes widened when I saw the Eleven boy standing close to the coat rack, taking off his coat and hanging in on a hook. His soft white long sleeved shirt looked warm and comfortable, and his average jeans made me feel silly that I'd dressed up instead of listened to Lelouch.

"Franklin, that sounds so familiar. It's a pleasure to meet you." In his forced way, he bowed low in front of me, and I felt my heart start picking up. I didn't want him to bow to me, I wasn't someone to bow to, I wasn't important in anyway, and I didn't want someone to treat me like that.

"Momo, are you alright?" Lelouch squeezed my arm, but I didn't feel it, I was locked in on Suzaku's forest green stare. It was so powerful, and he was giving me that concerned look like he had when he found me in the hall. I prayed that there was enough blood on my face to smear out who I was, but I knew if a nose bleed happened now, I'd be given away.

"Momo? Suzaku?!" A soft faint voice pulled me from me hysteria and I smiled over at Nunally as she slowly putted out in her wheelchair, a wide smile on her pretty little face.

"Hey Nunally! It's so good to see you! Your hair has gotten so long and pretty! I love it!" I leaned forward as Nunally graced me with a tight hug.

"Brother! Why have you kept Momo away so long, I've missed her!" Then she leaned back in her seat, touching my face softly. Her light brown eyebrows drew together over her closed eyes and she touched under my nose, right on my upper lip. "Momo? Are you alright?" I pulled away quickly, slapping my hands over my face.

"Momo? Another spell?" Lelouch's ruby purple eyes widened to a point where they almost bugged. I would of laughed had I not been staring past him at the boy who looked really confused. Lelouch ordered Suzaku to talk to Nunally as he dragged me towards the kitchen, letting me put my face in a stream of warm water over the sink to wash off.

"Your not getting bad again, are you?" I splashed my face a few more times before taking the napkin he was holding out for me.

"Not that I know of. I haven't had many problems until lately. And it seems like everyday I have a spell, at least once or twice. Maybe I should go home." I patted my nose a few more self conscious times, making sure the bleeding had stopped and smiled sweetly at Lelouch.

"You don't wanna get like you were that one time. If you feel you need rest, you need it then." He reached out, taking the napkin, and dabbing at a spot under my nose I'd missed.

"Thanks Lelouch. I just wanted you to know, I'm really glad your back. I missed you a lot." He shrugged his shoulders, tossing his dark bangs out of his eyes with a flick of his wrist. Flashy as always.

"I am a person to be missed." We laughed and then I smiled widely.

"Lelouch! When school starts next week, would you please meet a friend of mine! I know you'll really like her!" He play thought through that, looking up at the ceiling, tapping his chin with a long finger.

"I guess I can do that much, for an adoring fan." He ruffled my hair and I playfully smacked his hand away.

"Walk me to the door?" I didn't have to wait for an answer, he was already looping a skinny arm through mine and dragging me out towards a laughing Nunally and a handsome smiling Suzaku.

"Well I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, Nunally will want to see you again soon, isn't that right Nunally?" Nunally turned her pretty head our way, she'd become really good a picking out where voices were coming from. It was almost creepy, if she didn't grace you with that angle smile.

"Yes! That's right!" I smiled and promised her I would.

"Oh Lelouch. I need to visit a friend of mine, I can't stay either. I can walk you out Miss. Franklin, if you'd like?" Suzaku smiled my way and I flushed up and squeezed Lelouch's arm tight.

"I-I don't mind." Lelouch wished us a safe walk and closed the door behind us, leaving us stepping loudly down a hall, spaced as far as we could get, in complete, awkward silence.

"I meant to ask you the other day, how are you?" My eyes widened and I felt a lump in my throat, but I forced it down, laughing a breathy nervous laugh.

"I could ask you the same." The last time I saw him was when he was laying on a uncomfortable cot, twisting in the throws of near death and a nightmare. Did Mimi know about what happened to him? I couldn't be the one to tell her, it'd give me away. Would he have told her? Or not want to make her worry?

"Ha! I guess your right, but you seemed a lot worse than me. Did you hit your nose on something?" I really wish he'd stop asking about this.

"No, it just happened. A little nosebleed." Little didn't even cover that massive spew of blood. It covered everything, my face, hands, the floor, the front of my uniform, which Lloyd had managed to get out.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." He smiled and I had to looked away, my cheeks flaring up like a sparkler.

"H-how about you? Are you f-feeling well?" I was thankful when we pushed out of the stuffy hall and into the fresh air. Soon we'd be on our way, and I could break out into a sprint all the way home. I'd been forcing myself not to do that the whole walk.

"I'm just a little sore, a bruise here and there, but other than that, I'm fine." I smiled lightly, trying not to seem too happy. That would be creepy.

"I'm g-glad to hear that." And then he was telling me goodbye and to be safe, waving as he walked down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets kind of how Lelouch did often. I stood still, holding my hand over my heart as I watched him march himself down the street, each step looking as painful as it was forced. Why do you force yourself Suzaku? Do you want to prove something? Or is this discipline?

I really wanted to know this guy.

Mimi will never believe me when I tell her.

Maybe I shouldn't.

She does like him. . .oh no.

What did I just do?

*~*~*~*~*

It was another fuzzy morning, and I wasn't sure I'd make it to school, but I did, and in a record breaking time too! I was so early, I had so much time to waste, so I just wondered around, drifting in and out of reality. Until I spotted Mimi talking frantically with Suzaku. I froze up, did he tell her about walking me out of the gates? That we talked? I covered my mouth as Mimi made a frustrated sound, I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I didn't want to look nosey, so I walked cautiously over.

"What do you mean you can't be seen with me at school!" She shouted shrilly and Suzaku just placed a hand on her shoulder. My heart throbbed. I should be happy for her, right? I should be so glad that my friend has someone to be happy with, even if they aren't at the moment. But I wasn't.

I wanted to cry.

"Please Mimi, I just can't risk you being seen with me. I'm an Eleven. It'll ruin everything that you've worked for." TURN AROUND! My head was screaming for me to turn around before they noticed me, but I couldn't push my legs to do it. I wanted to stay and know what was happening, even if it wasn't my place to know. I wanted to hear what she was going to tell him, if they were going to say they loved each other.

But slowly two wide green eyes shifted over to greet mine, and I felt suddenly embarrassed and completely exposed. They both were looking at me as I fumbled for the right words to say to explain why I was, but wasn't, ease dropping. Mimi brightened up, forgetting completely, or so I thought, that she was mad a Suzaku. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder like it was nothing and tore herself from in front of him to walk over to me.

"Hey Momo! What are you doing here this early?" I fought to spit words out, something, anything! But it didn't work, I just left my mouth hanging open, looking really dumb, and stared at Mimi and Suzaku. Green eyes narrowed dangerously my way, and I knew Suzaku had thought I was an Eleven like him. His eyes felt like they were peeling back the layers of my lies that had gathered above my real skin, keeping me hidden and safe, and finding the scared and lonely half-blood girl buried deep in the core of me. I didn't like the way his eyes were just peeling me apart like that, and I wanted him to stop staring at me, really bad!

Almost as if he'd heard my thought, he turned his attention away from us, walking off without Mimi realizing it. She was frantically waving a hand in my face, trying to draw my attention back to the real world I guess. I looked at her, blinking a few times, and I smiled.

"Mo? Your nose is doing it again." I reached up, touching the small red stain on my lip and I smiled as my head suddenly started swimming. "Momo? Are you going to be alright."

"Yeah. . .I think." My knees wobbled underneath the sudden dead weight I'd gained and I fell forward, my knees hitting the warm grass hard. Mimi caught my arms, but it didn't help much.

"Momo?! MOMO!" Her high shrill voice screeched in my ear as my head lulled forward, she kneeled down next to me, trying to keep me sitting still on the ground, but I kept swaying. I felt really heavy, and really tired, and my head was full of water, or blood. I looked down at my shirt, seeing long blood rivulets cascading down the white fabric in thin lines. Dad is so going to kill me. "Stay here Momo, okay? Just stay here, I'll be right back!" Mimi touched my shoulder, almost pushing my head back up and I nodded slowly. I really just wanted to lay down and take a nap, but if I did that, poor Mimi would be worried again.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! MOMO IS SICK! PLEASE!" I smiled as I tipped over on my side, I didn't bother fixing to where I was comfortable, just laying still was comfortable enough . "LELOUCH! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What's wrong Mimi?!" Lelouch sounded worried, how sweet. And how nice! He met Mimi, just how I wanted, well, not the right way, but he met her! I pressed my face into the soft pillow my long hair had made for me and smiled when I saw my two dear friends round the corner. I was even surprised a little when I saw Mimi running since she was wearing a skirt.

"MOMO!" Lelouch shouted, his eyes wide as he kneeled down next to my limp body, my eyelids felt heavy now too, not even caring that his pants could get dirty. "What's wrong Momo, what hurts? Is it another spell? God, why hasn't your nosed stopped bleeding?"

He softly squeezed his arms under me, shifting me into his arms as he stood up, his knees popping with the heavy weight of my half dead body. I saw Mimi out of the corner of my eye, crying, and I struggled to lift my arm to hold Lelouch's neck, but it didn't work so I let it rest on my stomach.

"Lelouch, what do we do?" She asked, her voice sounding really high pitched. He turned his hard stare on her and I pressed my head against his shoulder, my new pillow!

"We need to get her help. She's getting worse." I shook my head, but I didn't feel it move, did it move? I'll never know. I closed my eyes, even though Lelouch was shaking me, and Mimi was begging me not to fall asleep, and I blacked out.

I'm getting used to this.

*~*~*~*~*

"Your alright now Miss. Franklin?" An annoying young journalist pressed the microphone in his hand up to my face. I squinted when a friend of his flashed a bright photo of me. I stood still, my whole body still numb and forcing itself to recover from my sleep. Lelouch had take me to the school nurse, who took me to the hospital, and called my Dad. Who'd ordered for stronger medication, which wouldn't work, and for me to walk out of the hospital that day.

"She's fine. Just another little spell, she get's so dizzy sometimes, and she doesn't ever say anything. She's much too proud, I think she gets it from me." I was expecting my Dad to reach other and shrug a heavy arm over my shoulders, posing for the camera like we were actually a happy family. But he didn't, instead he smiled as a camera man for the local news squeezed his way through the crowd of people I didn't know, pushing the camera in my face, causing me to cringe away.

"We're you worried about your daughter when you got the news Mr. Franklin?" The reporter asked, my Dad happily taking the microphone from his hand.

"Oh I was devastated. I didn't know what happened to my little princess." He nodded at me, not bothering to look. I wonder if I had blood under my nose still, I'd checked the mirror a few times, but I was still self conscious about it.

"Miss. Franklin, how do you think this happened?" The reporter grabbed the microphone away from my Father's hand and pointed it at me, getting a very disapproving glare from my Dad. I went to open my mouth to say something, but as usual, Dad cut me off.

"She's been very stressed lately, walking to school and having all that homework, I can only imagine the kind of pressure she's under. And then being in the limelight all the time. My poor sweetheart." Dad forced his hand over to grip my shoulder, he squeezed it until it was painful and I had to work hard to keep the cringe from my face. I wonder if everyone at the Academy was watching right now, pointing at me, or whispering about me to each other. I stared at the camera, I wonder if Suzaku saw this, what he thought about it. I wonder if he hated me? Not that he really knew me or anything, but I wonder if this just made him hate my guts. I wasn't a prissy girl, if that's what he thought I was. I wasn't a girly girl either, I could pilot a Knightmare, control it, and use it better than any man in the military. I could hunt someone down, kill them with a poke of my little finger, or break their arm with a twist of my wrist. I was a lethal weapon, trained properly and having the smarts to know how to use it well. But if he saw me standing here now, pale and lifeless under the bright lights of cameras, my hair probably washed out, looking sick cause I really was, he'd probably think I was some pampered baby.

"Not being rude Mr. Franklin, but that question was meant for Miss. Franklin to answer. What do you think your going to do to control the stress your under Miss. Franklin?" This pushy little guy was really starting to knock my Dad over the edge. Soon he'd blow up on the poor guy, or storm off, saying we'd talked enough.

"I'll be the one to talk for her! She is sick! What's wrong with you!" Dad shouted, completely outraged. It wasn't because the guy was bothering me or anything, it was just the fact that he was ignoring my Father that really pissed him off.

"Well then sir, can you answer the question?" I watched Dad's face twist up in full on disgust.

"I've had enough of this! We're leaving, come on now girl." Dad grabbed my wrist, jerking hard and nearly sending me flying to the ground. Just because I was considered a lethal weapon, didn't mean I was graceful in anyway.

I looked back over my shoulder at the camera as the man with it on his shoulder curiously followed after us. Dad shoved me into the limo door, storming over and pushing his thin body in next to me. He didn't look at me, instead, rubbed his stubble chin and glared out the window. He had the ugliest eyes I'd ever seen, these dark, muddy water looking eyes. They weren't just brown, they were this misty, wet brown, that looked like it had flecks of dirt drifting around in them. I hated his eyes, hated the way they looked, and was so glad that I didn't inherit them. But just because he had ugly eyes, didn't mean he wasn't an attractive man. A lot of women and young girls fell over my faces wicked smile that he'd flash. He called it his million dollar grin, and sometimes I think that's how much he paid for it. He had the whitest teeth, and they were perfectly straight. I often wondered why he never wanted my teeth to be fancy, they were fine and normal, but nothing compared to his. He had that salt and pepper hair, that was a dark rich black for him dying it, and then peppered with white patches here and there. He had a strong face too, it was cut and hard as stone. But no matter how pretty my Dad could make himself, he was still the ugliest man I'd ever laid eyes on.

"I can't believe they actually wanted to talk to you!" He growled, slamming his hand down on the buttons on his side of the car. The window jerked when he hit the button and he just flicked it back into place, not really concerned if he broke anything. Why should he? He can just buy another car. "I mean, I was right there! They could of asked me a hundred questions about my newest idea!"

I stayed silent as my Dad ranted and complained. I was used to it, he did it every chance he could, and always when he didn't get his way. He was like a little kid, throwing a temper tantrum. He stomped his foot as the driver shifted onto the road after slowly milling through the crowd of paparazzi. They had swarmed my side, trying to catch another picture of me through the tinted window, but they didn't get anything. And that only made Dad's tantrum grow.

"LOOK AT THEM! They are in love with you! And why?! Your nothing, nothing at all! Just a dirty faced little girl and a nasty half breed!" He screamed. Someone said to me once that people say things they don't mean when they are angry, my Dad is the opposite. He says everything that he means, and makes it a point to let me know I'm not welcome in the small dysfunctional family he'd created. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

He grabbed my face, yanking it over to stare at him. My eyes were wider than normal, and his were narrowed dangerously, thick black eyebrows hovering dangerously over those muddy water eyes. He shook my head from side to side and I grimaced when I felt a small bruise setting in on my cheek where his thumb was pressed in too tight.

"I could easily get rid of you, you know that! I could throw you out on the streets, give you to the dogs, or just tell the whole world you're an Eleven! Don't you dare pull something like that again! Do you understand? WELL DO YOU?!" I nodded my head and he squeezed a little harder, making a point to burn the bruise in deep. He shoved my face away, completely disgusted with the fact that he had to touch me and I turned back to staring out the window. I still had time to make it to third block. I hope seeing Lloyd today will make me feel a little better.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened to your cheek?!" Mimi screeched when I walked up on campus. Everyone was slowly shifting towards third period, so I'd made it in just enough time. Good.

"It must of happened when I fell. The doctors said I'll be fine though. Just over stimulated." I smiled but it didn't last long, the bruise made it a little painful, so I stopped.

"I don't remember seeing you hit your face." She mused over it and I really wished she didn't think to into it.

"Well I'm fine, so no worries! Hey, we should get going, I already missed two classes, don't wanna be late for the next one." She nodded, slowly falling into step behind me. I noticed her silence and took it as her thinking way too into the bruise situation and decided to switch it to a subject that would distract her no problem.

"Did Lelouch talk to you any?" Her smile told me everything, and I smiled back, this time not minding the pain.

"Yeah! Kind of, well not really. He asked me where the nurse was. And while we were sitting with you, we kind of talked some. Not much. He's very quite, but polite." Thank you Lelouch. I nodded as we pushed through the front entrance to the main hall. Kids jostled around, minding their own business until one or two spotted me. There was a wave a silence as every kind in the hall looked at me and Mimi, and then busted out in loud excited talk. I guess me being on the news was seen this morning like I'd anticipated.

"I gotta tell you something." I tried to tell Mimi, but she was drifting off into her thoughts again. Oh great. Not this again. I'll just tell her about me and Lelouch making up later.

Pushing through the staring crowd of kids that had gathered around our third period doorway, I kept my head down as I heard whispers of wanting to see a nosebleed. Once I was through the classroom door, Lloyd's beaming face greeted me.

"Miss. Momo! What a surprise to see you in my class!" I caught the unhappy tone in his voice but no one else did.

Oh boy.

This will be a long day.

*~*~*~*

Once class was over, Lloyd had called me to his front desk. I sat stock still, my back rigid with tension. I felt Suzaku's gaze on my face, trying to read underneath the calm, blank look I always wore, but I'm sure he didn't get much other than the fact that I didn't want to be called on by Lloyd. There was no way he could remember me from that day. Not a chance. Mimi was standing at the back of the room, trying to ease drop in on the conversation as I slowly stood, gathering my books and taking my good sweet time to trail up to his desk. I zipped my bag as I waited for him to speak. His faded grayish blue eyes trailed over towards Mimi who was just standing there, before slowly lifting up to greet mine with a stern glare.

"Momo, don't think I didn't see the news this morning." He gritted out lowly and I glanced out the window, almost as if he'd asked what the weather was like outside. I saw Lelouch standing in the courtyard with a tall green haired woman who was stunningly beautiful. Who was she? I'd never seen her before, and she was dressed so oddly, in the lower grades school uniform. She had to of been my age or older. "Momo, you can't fake your way out of this one."

"I know." I turned back and faced him and he frowned disapprovingly. I swear, he was more of a Father to me than my own. "I just haven't been feeling well lately, and the doctor said I'll be fine and. . ."

"The doctor said I'll be fine!" He mocked softly so Mimi wouldn't hear. I glanced back her, she was staring out the door with a nervous twisted expression on her face.

"Mimi, you can go to class if you need too so you wont be late, I'll be a minute longer." She smiled and I softly smiled back .

"No I'm fine, really." And then the silly air-head dropped the books she'd been juggling in her thin arms all on the floor, having to reach down to gather them back up.

"Well Momo, I wan you to be a little calmer, take things slower, and stay away from that boy, Suzaku. He's a problem and it's obvious to me." I flushed up and he pointed at my cheeks. "See! That is what I'm talking about right there. Your infatuation with him will be the death of you."

"No it wont! You don't even understand." I shouted a little too loud and Mimi looked up, I know, I felt her eyes boring into my back. I quickly apologized, shuffled back towards her, helping her gather all her books and left, leaving behind a stunned Lloyd.

I'm really sorry sir.

You just don't understand.

I can't not like this boy, something is wrong with me.

I can't stop liking him.

Even if it will be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6 Mimi's POV

"Please Mimi, I can't be seen with you at school. I'm an Eleven. If you're seen with me, it'll ruin everything you've worked for to be here…and I can't…won't let you me be the reason, everything you worked for fails." Suzaku's eyes were wide and pleading, but I ignored them, not going to let him win this fight. His reasoning for wanting to stay away was stupid. No one would find out about me, no one new I hung out with an Eleven. He had nothing to worry about. He was being stupid.

"No! I'm not going to stay away from you just because you think people will find out about me. And if they do. It wouldn't be your fault, but mine, because I'm hanging around you!" I stomped my foot and glared up at his towering figure. He sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his ruffled brown hair. "So either you admit to being my friend or have to put up with me following you around till you do!"

Suzaku didn't say anything for a long time, but continued to stand over me, his eyes narrowed and holding a fierce glare. It had no affect on me! I just glared right back, my hands on my hips and standing up on my toes so we were almost eye to eye. I had always been so short compared to him. I guess some things never change.

Suzaku was never one to hold a glare for long, because he took a step back and sighed, looking at his feet. "You know Mimi, you were always the stubborn one. Even when we were little." He smiled up at me and ruffled a hand through my hair. I grinned and nodded my head triumphantly.

"I just knew your reasoning was stupid and no reason for us not to be friends! You have to admit, your reasoning was stupid." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to grin excitedly! This was the best thing to happen to me, besides when Lelouch noticed my existence yesterday! Suzaku eyed me strangely, his eyes questioning my happiness. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SUZAKU!" I jumped and threw my arms around him, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Why are you thanking me Mimi?" He muttered, but wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug back. I pulled away and looked around our surroundings. We were in my part of town, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us from school. That's the last thing I needed was a rumor going around that I had a relationship with Suzaku. That would just be nasty and not to mention terrible. He was like an older brother to me and Momo liked him! I could never do that to her. Well…I thought she liked him. But then again, her and Lelouch have seemed so close lately. I wasn't surprised when I saw how concerned he was about her yesterday during the nose bleed incident. But it did hurt me a bit, but I couldn't let Momo know that! I should be happy for her! I was such a terrible friend.

"MIMI?!" Suzaku waved a hand in front of my face and I shook my head and found a smile on my face again.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine!"

Suzaku's face took on a mask of confusion and I continued to grin. Yep. This was going to be good.

* * *

School the next day was uneventful as it seemed to always be. I had been trying to find the opportune moment to get Momo and Suzaku, to get them to meet. But it seemed that Momo was doing everything she could to avoid me, while I was with him. It was strange, she hadn't even talked to me much that day. Which was even stranger. So I decided to force her to talk to me!

I searched for her in the halls finding her no where, so I started searching classrooms. I had gone through half the rooms when I finally found her. She was in the Student Council room and the door was slightly open and she was talking to someone. I leaned in close to the door and tried to listen to what was being said. I knew Momo was in there I could see her from the crack, but who she was talking to was still a mystery to me.

"I promise you! I'm fine. I'm taken my medicine like I'm supposed to. I'm okay." It was Momo who was speaking and she was reassuring someone. Everyone had been worried about her, since she was on the news. I knew she wasn't okay, her dad was an ass. And there was no telling what he did to her because the news reporters wanted to hear what she had to say and from what Momo's told me. Her dad don't like to share the spotlight. Even though she'll never tell me, I had a strong suspicion that her father was the one who left the bruise on her cheek. I know for a fact she didn't fall that day, like she said she did. I was there and she didn't. I was positive.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Momo." The other voice responded and my eyes widened in realization, when the voice registered in my mind. It was…Lelouch. My heart started to so beat painfully in my chest and my head was screaming for me to turn around and stay far away from this door. It was Momo's business with what was going on and I knew she would never listen into one of my conversations, not that, I'd care, but it just didn't seem right. And I also know that I'd probably hear something I didn't want to hear.

"Then what are you talking about Lulu?"

Lulu? She had a nickname for him? My eyes started to sting and I couldn't believe how stupid I was being. I should be happy for her. She seemed happy with Lelouch and he seemed happy with her. He was actually showing concern for someone besides just sitting there and looking stoic and rigid, drifting in and out of reality. I should be happy! But why was I finding it impossible? Why was I so attracted to this boy anyway? He had never shown any interest in me. I wasn't even sure if he knew I existed. He probably just knew me as the stupid girl who followed around Momo.

"That bruise. How bad has it gotten?" I stood frozen in the doorway waiting for her answer. He knew about her father too? How long had they been together? Has it been awhile and she just didn't tell me because she knew how I felt towards Lelouch? Or did they just wanted to keep it a secret from all of Lelouch's fan girls and Momo's fan boys? There could have been a million reasons, but I just wish she would of told me. It would have been better than finding out about it like this.

"Lets just say it's worse." She sighed and I heard a movement in the room and when I glanced in the door way, he was hugging her tightly and she was hugging him back. "I'm find though! You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

I heard Lelouch chuckle a bit, before he pulled away and he was actually smiling. Not smirking, but smiling at Momo. "I believe you, but I am aloud to be worried. That father of yours, he's not my favorite person. You don't deserve to live with him, Momo. It's not fair to you. Why don't you just live here at the school in a dorm?"

Whatever Momo's answer to that was going to be, I wasn't going to find out, loud stomps of feet were coming up the hall and I straightened up quickly, wiping at my face to making sure I didn't have any tears that had slipped from my eyes. When I was sure I had no signs of ever being sad on my face I pushed the door open skipping in with a huge grin on my face, doing my best to make it appear as if I didn't hear anything that just went on in the room, even though inside, my head was swimming with thoughts and I just wanted to cry. Both Lelouch and Mimi looked back wide eyed at me and quickly composed themselves, doing their best to make it appear as if they were never talking. Lelouch did a much better job than Momo.

"MIMI!" Momo said happily and she smiled, quickly walking over and giving me a quick hug. I returned it quickly and then she pulled away, her eyes glancing over her shoulder at Lelouch. He was staring at the both of us curiously and I could feel the heat that rose up my cheeks and neck. He was looking at me! No. Stop thinking like that. He's going out with Momo. Stop your feelings for him right now Mimi!

"…and I've been looking for you forever so I could introduce you." I felt a light squeeze on my arm and I looked down, following the pale hand up to Momo. She winked at me slowly and walked me towards Lelouch. I kept my head down, holding my hands tightly together. I don't know why, but I had the urge to cry again, but I had to hold them back. Why was this so hard all of a sudden.

"Lelouch, this is my best friend, Mimi!" Momo spoke to Lelouch and I looked up through my long purple curls that fell in my face. He raised a brow at me curiously and I did my best to smile, but even I could feel.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned and I nodded quickly, trying my best to smile better, but it didn't work. He looked over at Momo, who was holding my arm tightly in hers, I tell she was worried, but I just couldn't be there right now.

I had to leave.

"I'm sorry. I think I have to go. I don't feel so well. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry again. It was nice to meet you Lelouch." I said quickly, before spinning on my heel and leaving the room as quickly as possible. I could feel Momo and Lelouch's shocked stares on my back.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

I quickly found my way home, not stopping till I reached the border between the Britannia and Eleven border. Or the beginning of the ghetto, whatever it is called and for the first time in years, I wasn't worried about my surroundings and who could possibly see me. But I just continued on my way, not wanting to stop till I reached my house. And the one time I do that, someone sees me.

I had almost reached my house when the said someone decided to make there presence known to me. I was surprised I didn't feel them walking behind me, because that's exactly where they were. Right behind me.

"So this is where you live? Interesting. I've never known a Britannian to live in the ghetto. Odd choice to live, since they hate us." I was just going to ignore the voice and then I noticed no one was around. Confused, I turned around and my eyes widened at who I saw standing a few feet away from me.

"Kallen Stadfeld? What are you doing here? Are you lost? Okay? Does your illness have anything to do with getting lost?" I quickly stepped over to her, wondering what I should do. I knew she was sick, but I didn't know if she was like Momo sick or something different. But I was hoping she was just lost, because if she wasn't, how would I explain about me being here.

"No! Now tell me why are you here?" My eyes widened at the forcefulness in her voice. It wasn't like the Kallen I had seen at school. This one wasn't so sick and quiet, but seemed to be mean and angry. "Don't give me that look you idiot! What are you doing here? Answer me!"

My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms, glaring at the pink haired in front of me. "Why should I tell you anything? You don't have to boss people around! People are not going to like you if you do!" I snapped and inside my head, I couldn't believe I actually said that. I was an idiot. Kallen raised a brow at me and eyed me skeptically.

"You're not really a Britannian are you?" I tried to hide the shock that was trying to break across my face. But I knew she saw it flicker across it and she smiled knowingly. "I thought so." Her face softened a bit and she looked at me with sympathy.

I opened my mouth to protest and say I had no idea what she was talking about, but it would have been no use and even I knew that. I was caught, in my lie, and there was no way around it. I looked away from her and nodded my head slowly. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything! Just don't tell anyone!"

Kallen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything. I'm not that kind of person. Everyone has secrets that want to be kept." She sighed and stood there for a minute staring at me as if she was thinking something through.

"Thank you Kallen. I really appreciate it, but if there is anything you ever need me to do. Just ask me and I will." I thanked her and truly meant that I'd help her if that was what it'd come to. I really didn't want my secret to get out and all because I was stupid and wasn't thinking straight and just ran, not worried about who was following me. The first time I slip up, I get caught.

Kallen didn't say something for a long time, before narrowing her eyes and then she said something slowly. "Meet me at the school later tonight and wear something dark and something easy to move around in." She smiled quickly before turning around walking away, ignoring my calls of her name.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? What secrets were you hiding yourself, Kallen Stadfeld.


	7. Chapter 7 Momo's POV

Standing awkwardly in the base, I shifted in complete discomfort, trying to figure out how to move with this body suit on. It was skin tight, and very hard to move in. Lloyd had promised that as soon as I got into the training simulator, that it'd be much easier, but while I stood still, it wouldn't be the nicest outfit to wear. He was right, but he also promised that he'd later on customize it to fit be more properly. He also had a head piece for me to wear, one that masked my face, and hid my hair well.

"Are you alright for this Momo?" Lloyd asked through the speaker in my headset. I cringed away from his shrill voice and nodded my head. I didn't have to say anything, he was watching on the camera. As I stood waiting for the simulators doors to slide open, I couldn't help but think about Mimi, and how she'd reacted to Lulu. I thought she would of loved to meet him, that she'd be so thrilled I'd set up the whole thing! I was so disappointed when she ran out so quickly. Wait. . .maybe she thought me and Lulu were. . .oh god Mimi!

"Okay Momo, the doors are opening now! Let us know when you can't take it anymore." Lloyd was smiling in the headset, I could hear it, and I smiled back, only he couldn't see. I stepped through the doorway as soon as the door slid open. The simulator room was exactly what I had expected. Wide, and completely empty, with long tall white walls and pillars holding up the ceiling above. I scanned the room, making sure I didn't see anyone before stepping out away from the wall. I was on high alert. All thoughts of Mimi, Lulu and Suzaku pushed aside, I had to focus. I was going to focus.

"Your doing good Momo, just remember to breathe and keep that heart rate down." I nodded again, trying hard to push his voice away too. Footsteps, I quickly turned around, having no difficulty and was actually faster than when I fought in regular clothes. Wow, Lloyd hadn't been lying, this was great! I was being circled, I figured it out by the patterns. He was getting me to turn a lot, trying to hit me when I wasn't paying attention, and trying to place where he'd be at next.

It didn't work.

Throwing out my arm, I blocked the heavy kick as it came towards the side of my head. The boy was using a flip turn kick, something I hadn't ever seen before. He was wearing a helmet too. What was Lloyd up to? Pushing him away, I quickly did a few back flips to get away from the dozens of roundhouse kicks. When I came to a resting position, slowly pulling myself up straight, I tried to clam my racing heart. Keep the heart rate down, that's what Lloyd had said. I have to get better, I can't let these nosebleeds be the death of me. A sharp dirty punch came out of now where, but I reacted like a trained professional. I grabbed the arm with both hands, kneeing the man hand in the gut, causing him to double over my leg, and I flipped him easily over my shoulder.

He lay flat on his back, his chest rising and falling in heavy pants. The simulator groaned and Lloyd came rushing in, appalled at the fact that I'd one this round. I smiled through the helmet, even if he couldn't see, and ignored the soft trickle of warm blood dripping down my upper lip. Lloyd didn't have to know about something so small as that, it wasn't even a health risk. Being a good sport, I held my hand out to help the poor boy up, but when I did, He jerked hard on my arm, sending me crashing to the floor.

"HAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't resist!" He laughed as I rolled over on my back, groaning. The headset shifted, and I instantly reached up, holding it in place.

"Suzaku, this isn't a time for playing around. I needed to see if the two of you were ready for the new Nightmare's I'm making. I need two capable candidates to test run it for me." I stared up at the flushed face of Suzaku, completely stunned that he was standing here, having just fought me with incredible moves, some I'd never seen before! Lloyd held out a hand, not even looking down at me to see if I'd take it. But I didn't take it, my heart rate had started to pick up, and my nose steady pumping blood. I tried to shove off the helmet, but I didn't want Suzaku to see me like this. Wiggling around, Lloyd noticed my obvious distress and ordered Suzaku to go home, lifting the head piece off and cringing away from the sight of too much blood wasted.

I didn't remember what happened next.

Just that the ceiling of the simulator room was whiter than normal, and that I really wanted to take a nap.

So I did.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Watching my feet as I walked carefully down the main street market area, I frowned in disapproval. My shoes were way too clean, too shiny, I probably looked like a stuck up prick to everyone. Lifting my head, I dared a peek around, seeing if any familiar faces stood out, of it someone was watching me stroll by. I gripped the bag in my hand extra tight when I spotted Suzaku walking through the streets, a dazed, kind of confused look on his face. He was in a trance in his old world, like Mimi, they were prefect together! But it was good, cause then he wouldn't notice me and I wouldn't have to risk any more stupid spells. I held my breath as I tried to quicken my steps, but the crowd had suddenly grown when the large T.V. flickered on. I paused, staring up at it.

It was too late at night to have a broadcast, so something horrible must of just happened. The screen blinked a few times with the big broad white words of 'ATTENTION EVERYONE!' a few times before it clicked into focus on the smiling face of Prince Clovis. He was handsome, as always, but when he didn't say anything I realized it was just a picture, frozen and beautiful. He smiled down at all his people, like a sun shinning a spotlight on just that crowd. I was almost proud for a second to be in that crowd. But the mood was grave, I could feel it lifted up in the crowd, crashing down on me like a tidal wave. Something serious has happened, and all the people were anxious and on edge to find out what it was.

"Attention citizens of Area 11!" A gruff voice boomed over the hushed crowd. It was Viceroy Jeremiah, his pretty face filling in the spot where Clovis had once been. His intense eyes bored down at the crowd, bolting me in place. He started to speak, his face nothing but complete seriousness. My feet stayed planted still, glued to the ground as men and women pushed and shoved by, hurrying over to hear what had happened. A cotton ball wedge formed in my throat and I tried to swallow around it, but it didn't work.

"I have some very sad news! The third prince and viceroy of Area 11. . .His highness Clovis WAS ASSASSINATED!" The wave of despair cracked then, spilling down around me, weaving in heavy flowing streams, but I remained untouched. I stopped breathing completely, my hand was taught around the bag, and I was hiding the shrill scream that was pushing it's way out of my throat. I wanted to fall to the ground like those women over there, I wanted to sob and scream about how unfair this was, I wanted to throw myself at someone, having them hold me and sob heavily with me. But I didn't. I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

"Attention everyone! In honor of Prince Clovis, let us have a moment of silence to mourn his death." Jeremiah bowed his head low in respect, there was a long pause as the crowd continued to wail and throw a fit.

This was horrible!

I will find the person who did this!

I will stop this madness!

And I will bring peace back to this nation I once loved!

*~*~*~*~*

I was a little more than surprised when I saw Kallen sitting in the council room the following day. I guess someone had asked her to join, why not? She was pretty enough, and she was quite and sweet. They should let her be here. I noticed she was working fiercely on some paper work, more than likely Millie's work that she just didn't feel like doing. I smiled kindly at her when she looked up and then moved about into my own world. Mimi had been rambling on and on about Prince Clovis's death, bring back that horrific night again and again. I had nodded my head a few times, agreeing at some parts, but I was really itching to be alone to just think about it all.

Sitting down close to the window, I propped my chin on my upraised hand, staring out at the kids rushing off the their classrooms or their dorms. Clovis. Why did he have to die? I know he killed a few people, but he was doing what he had to just to bring in some peace to this ruined nation, he was trying to start something, work on something. But now, he'd been assassinated. What was it like? I wanted to ask it out loud, just to hear someone whisper something back. Were you scared Viceroy? Did you see the man who killed you face to face? If you did, would you tell someone about it, let someone know who it was?

"Hey Momo!" I glanced up, blinking a few times to bring myself back into the real world. "Why are you just sitting there looking all serious and sad! Get over here! We're looking for Lelouch again!" Millie shrieked in my ear as she bounced over and the balls of her feet. She smiled that million dollar knock out smile she always threw around to tease poor helpless boys, and reached out, grabbing my arm tight in her smooth hands. Millie was the prettiest girl in school, and I don't really think she tired that hard either, she just cared a lot about everyone, and always made sure no one was left out.

"Oh, I thought I saw him leaving a little while ago." I mumbled softly as my eyes trailed over to meet the grave silver ones of Mimi. She was staring hard at me, and I really wanted to reach out, take both her hands, and tell her there was nothing between me and Lelouch, but would she listen to me? Would she be lost in her little world again? By the time I was able to wrestle her out, I would of forgotten everything I wanted to say.

I sat down where Millie told me too, continuously glancing up to check and see if Mimi was still lost in her little world, the second that she was out of it, I'd grab her and just tell her. I glanced at Kallen as she shuffled papers nervously. She was supposed to be a frail sick girl, like me, but she didn't look so frail and sick. Anyone could pull off the look, just look really tired, but she didn't have the slight bruises under her eyes like I did, or the flushed and heightened cheeks. Her skin wasn't pale or bland, and she didn't look frail or slight at all, just really anxious.

"Kallen, it's nice to meet you, I'm Momo." She jumped a little as her wide teal colored eyes turned up towards me, they looked like steel. She smiled a soft, dainty smile and nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you too." I made a motion towards her papers that she was still fiddling with, only more anxious and annoyed now.

"Do you need help with those? I'm used to doing Millie's work all the time, I can take them off your hands no problem." She shook her head, and moved the papers into the manila colored folder.

"No thanks. I'm finished anyway." I nodded and folded my hands in my lap, getting the feeling that it was best to just leave her alone. She didn't seem interested in hearing anything I said, and was more preoccupied with planning her way out of the room. I shifted my gaze at Mimi to see her glance suspiciously at me.

"Mimi, can we go somewhere and talk? We haven't really gotten to talk much lately." She flushed up, probably embarrassed that even I noticed it. I had, it was something huge, and I really wanted her to be reassured that I had no affection for Lelouch. He was just my friend, that was it.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled and jumped up, suddenly feeling a little bit better. Maybe the cloud that had woken up with me would finally be parted to let the sun through! I so hope that would happen!

"Great! Let's go to the shopping center! We haven't been there in so long!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door before she had time to protest.

This was going to work.

It had too.

*~*~*~*~*

"So there is absolutely nothing between you and Lelouch?" She repeated for the hundredth as we strolled casually through the streets, everyone turning to stare, but no one saying anything.

"Nothing at all! We are just friends. He used to be my only friend, but time separates even the strongest bonds." I looked up at her as she tried to hold back a giggle.

"You know, when you talk like that, you sound just like an old man!" She grunted out a loud snort and I laughed.

"Okay, I promise not to do that again." I smiled as we turned the corner. My eyes drifted slowly up towards the tall, towering T.V. that looked down on the thousands of people gathered around. I wanted to turn around, I wanted to scream, I wanted to just tear that damned T.V. down!

"Oh my god." Mimi whispered, dropping the can of soda she'd been holding to the ground. I stared long and hard at the face reflected back at us, trying to erase the whole fact that I knew who it was, and just replace him with someone else. Anyone else, please!

"Is that. . .is that really Suzaku?" Mimi whispered as she reached over, gripping my arm hard. I wanted to scream then, I wanted to fall to my knees like I didn't get to do with Clovis. I wanted to make a scene. I wanted everyone to know.

"Momo, please, tell me that's not. . ." Her voice trailed off in a shattered sob and I gritted my teeth.

"The killer behind the assassination of Area 11 Viceroy Prince Clovis has been arrested!" A large boom voice spread out over the dulled silence of the crowd. "The killer's name is. . .Suzaku Kururugi!" The trembling bellow of disapproval was washed out by the screaming slams of my heart.

No this wasn't right. Suzaku couldn't of killed Viceroy Clovis, he was training with me the other night when the announcement was made. I saw him across the street, walking. He'd been there, right? Suddenly my head became cloud as all my thoughts started swimming. I couldn't really hear Mimi's screams in my ear, they were muffled and I wasn't in the mood to try and listen to them all. Sinking to my knees, I felt the chilled blood seep out of my nose, running in a heavy stream down my face. I didn't care if it got everywhere, all over my clothes, my face, the ground, I didn't care. I just wanted this all to go away. Before I was able to close my eyes, I was jerked hard into someone, and then being held close to a sobbing Mimi.

Don't cry Mimi.

Suzaku didn't do anything.

You should know him better than that.

After all, he loves you.

Right?


	8. Chapter 8 Mimi's POV

The named rang loudly over the townspeople staring up at the screen in shock. An Honorary Britannian was the one who was being blamed with killing their precious Viceroy. A good, honest Honorary Britannian, one I know would never do something like this. I can't say it didn't shock me that they would pin this on him or any other Eleven, but it still shocked me to the core.

I watched two men violently push Suzaku Kururgi into a building and my heart wrenched, wanting nothing more for him to start laughing and saying it was some kind of joke. How could he be blamed for something like this and how can people actually believe it. Suzaku was nothing but a helpful citizen and he was in the fucking military for crying out loud. What would he gain for killing the viceroy?

I hadn't even realize that I had dropped to my knees until I felt the dull ache that shot up my knees. I couldn't hold back the sobs that were escaping my chest. Momo fell down next to me and I glanced over mumbling at her to promise me that wasn't him and that they just spelled his name wrong or something. Anything, but just don't let that be Suzaku. I was supposed to introduce them to each other and it was supposed to bloom into something beautiful and they were supposed to fall in love and be happy, but now. With what happened, none of that was going to be possible, unless the real killer stood up and took the rightful blame.

And if he didn't.

He was nothing more than a damn coward.

My eyes slinked over to Momo, who was lying on the ground, blood slowly starting to slip from her nose. Her eyes were rolling around wildly and it was easy to see she was slowly starting to loose consciousness. I grabbed her quickly into my arms, trying to elevate her up so the blood would have an easy flow out of her nose. The momentary thought of Suzaku and his immoral arrest slipped from my mind for a moment.

"Come on Momo, stay with me." I said quietly, pulling a handkerchief out of her bag, knowing she always carried one for times like this. I held it up to her nose and hoped it would help slow the bleeding. I was starting to get worried about her. She seemed to be having nosebleeds more often and I was starting to notice it seemed to be when ever Suzaku was round or mentioned. Did he make her nervous? She always got nosebleeds when she got nervous, stressed or scared.

I glanced around, looking for someone to help me career her to a hospital or something, but everyone was too engrossed in the large TV above our head. I glanced back at it and wish I hadn't. There was just a large picture of Suzaku, looking at the camera, his green eyes wide, scared and, confused. I looked away from the big screen and looked around at the crowd, finally getting someone's attention and then the attention went from the TV to Momo and I.

But I made a silent vow to myself as someone dialed 911 on their cell phone and screamed at me not to move, not like I was planning on it.

I was going to save Suzaku, if it was the last thing I do!

* * *

"Mimi?" I rose my head up from my math homework and was shock to see Kallen Stadfeld standing in front of me. She had on her sick act, her hair falling loose around her pale face and she was hunched over, acting shy. Something Momo did often, when she was in large crowds.

"Yes? All you feeling alright Kallen?" I placed my pencil on my desk and Kallen shook her head no a soft smile gracing her pale lips. She held out her hand to the chair in front of me and inclined her head to it. I nodded with a smile and she pulled out the chair and sat in front of me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head, glancing at the two idiots that are constantly following her around. She smiled and waved at them and they returned, but not before giving me a warning glance. Once she was turned back around in her seat, her face instantly changed. Her once soft eyes were now blazing with fire and her sweet smile, dropped from her face and twisted into a harsh grimace. My eyes widened and then I gulped. Was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong the night I helped her and her little crew of bandits destroy that statue? Was she going to tell everyone my secret?

"Kallen….are you….you're not going…..please!!" I blubbered idiotically and she rolled her eyes and gave the slightest shake of her head.

"Shut up you brat!" Kallen hissed and I snapped my mouth shut and sat timidly in front of the girl who had my life in her hands. "Don't react to anything I say or we both are done for. Understand." I laughed and nodded as if she said something funny. Kallen gave a slight twitch of her lips and giggled softly also.

"Listen, you remember the other night?" She went on, not waiting for my answer. "Well, someone helped me out that night when the Student Self Governing Group came out of no where with guns. He calls himself Zero and he wants to help us. But he needs our help. Our support. Are you interested?" Kallen stared at me hard, trying to read my thoughts threw my eyes.

Zero? What kind of person calls themselves Zero? Is it because he has no power so that he thought it would be right to call him Zero? If we did work for him, would he change his name to one? Two? Three and so forth as he got more powerful. Or was Zero just his favorite number? Why did he help us and why was he there that night? I hope he didn't see my face. I had it covered with a mask, one that held in all my curls, but I didn't know how well it was. It was last minute thing.

"Hello? Mimi! Are you in or not?" Kallen's fierce whisper brought me out of my thoughts quickly and looked at her hard. "He wants to save that kid Suzaku. He's the real one that killed Clovis. He doesn't want someone to be blamed for what he did."

My mood instantly changed, my eyes looking straight into Kallen's. "He's the reason Suzaku is locked away right now?" Kallen nodded her head lightly, a mask of confusion clouding her pretty face. "Tell me when and where."

Kallen smiled and stood up. "Remember where I found you that day in the ghetto? Meet me there and if you're going to wear that stupid mask thing, I suspect you do so." I nodded my head, my hands curling into fists. She smiled at me, taking on her sickly look again, looking tired and weary. "Thank you for helping Mimi. I'll see you later." She took the few short steps away and it wasn't long till the two idiots swarmed her and started babbling to her about nothing probably.

I closed my notebook, not even bothering to finish the rest of my math homework and shoved it into my little book bag and then my math book followed. I stood up quickly and threw the bag over my shoulders and quickly left the classroom, ignoring the calls of my name coming from the teacher.

School could wait for the moment.

I had more important things planned.

I was going to save Suzaku.

* * *

My mind wasted with thoughts of what was to be expected and what was going to happen. The man, Zero, had a plan that he promised was going to work and no one was going to get hurt and Suzaku was promised to be freed. I was suspicious of his true motives. It just didn't make sense to me why, a random stranger would be willingly to risk his life and these people that were willingly to work for him to free one man. A man who had given up his citizenship as an Eleven and surrendered to Britannia in the eyes of most of us. It just didn't add up to me.

It didn't matter though. Suzaku was going to be free and get out. He was going to live and not have this on his head anymore. I shouldn't question something good and was going to help me, even if he didn't actually know it. If he succeeded tonight in what he had planned, I was forever going to be in his debt.

I wasn't going to lie, I didn't understand his planning, I came in a day late on it, but I don't think anyone else did either. But they put faith into this masked man and were happily doing what he said without question. I couldn't actually say anything about them. I was too, but I had more of a reason. I was trying to save my best friend. I didn't know everyone else's reasoning and I really didn't talk to them. I was doing my best to keep my identity a secret and I was afraid that my voice would give me away, but my face was hidden safely behind my mask, so I didn't have to worry about that.

The job I had been assigned was to help make a complete replica of this giant sphere thing that Zero, had found. He was sure that this fake thing, would make the military give up Suzaku and prove his incident. I wasn't sure how, but Kallen was completely faithful and put her trust in him. So I guess I would too, I had no choice. The project was just about finished, well they had the shape done and now they were just sticking the papers to the frame, giving it the right color to match the blue prints. I had no problem doing this and actually ended up doing it alone, because no one else really knew what they were doing. I did. I was use to doing little arts and craft things here and there for Millie when she had a stupid activity planned, and that was more than what it was supposed to be in my opinion.

I had just put the last piece of paper to the sphere thing (I really wish I knew what it was) when the door to the warehouse opened loudly. Everyone's eyes shot to the front, scared that it would end up being some military personnel, ready to take us all away, but it wasn't, it was Zero.

Kallen rushed to the door and started to talk to him, too quiet for any of us to hear. Then he started to walk away from her and towards everyone standing there. His face was hidden by a mask. He stopped a few feet in front of us, his eyes probably scanning everyone here, then it looked as if he was staring at the small masterpiece. He didn't say anything to anyone, just nodded to Kallen and walked back out. My eyes followed after him as Kallen started barking out orders.

And then it all started.

* * *

I was riding inside the truck with our little creation. My job was to make sure that Kallen's driving didn't destroy it in anyway. It had to look perfect and just right and not like it was just a piece of artwork. It had to look real.

I wasn't the only one riding on the inside of the truck. Zero was also there, but he hadn't said one word to me. He stared at the wall of the truck, standing right in front of the sphere.

I stood next to it, under the sheet they had covering, inspecting it every now and then after all the little bumps we drove over. The silence was starting to kill me and I had a question that had been nagging at me since I had entered the truck with him, but I couldn't get the courage to ask him.

I lifted the sheet up just enough so I could climb out. Zero didn't react to my movement. I stood there for a few minutes, staring at him. He was tall and skinny, his face covered by a mask. It was an oval shape, the front a glassy giant eye piece and a few spikes on the back of his head. I guess he felt my stare on him and because his masked face finally turned to me.

"Why aren't you watching the gas container?" His voice didn't sound human, but robotic and it was obvious then, that I noticed he was had a voice changer in his mask. His mask stayed turned in my direction and it was starting to freak me out. It was scary looking. It resembled a giant eye that just seemed to bore into your soul and see into your very soul.

I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders and just stared right back at him. I wanted to ask my question, but was afraid to. I may have had my face hidden, but I didn't think into it as much as he did obviously. I didn't have a voice changer and I didn't want my voice to give me away.

"Well, I think you should go back and do your job. If this whole operation is ruined because of you an innocent man will die and do you really want to have that on your shoulders?" His words struck home and images of Suzaku being executed flashed through my head.

"Why are you doing this? Why is clearing this one hated Eleven's name so important to you?" The words escaped my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. He was silent for a minute and I think he was staring at me, well that's how it felt like with that giant glassy mask of his eye.

"He's being blamed for something I did. No one has a right to die for something they didn't do and Britannia has to know that someone is ready to revolt against them. And that is exactly what I want to do."

I nodded slowly, understanding what he was saying. He wasn't a coward, but how did he have faith that he was going to escape free and not be taken for his crime and if Suzaku wasn't blamed for the whole thing, would he be making an announcement that he was the one who did it? Or would he stay hidden and keep it silent that he was the one who did it? Who was this guy and what were his true motives?

"If you want to revolt against Britannia and have them know that you were the one who killed Prince Clovis, why do you hide behind a mask and not let your face be known to everyone?"

"I'm guessing it's the same reason you don't show yours." I could hear the smirk in his voice and it was then that Kallen's voice sounded threw the wall of the truck.

"Get ready! We're here." "I believe you should check on it and make sure it's still presentable." I nodded and quickly dove under the sheet and checked on the sphere. Everything was still in tip top shape. It was then the car came to a screeching stop and I heard the screams coming from outside the truck. I heard the wall break of the truck open and Lord Jeremiah's voice whining about something.

And then I heard Zero.

"I AM ZERO!"


	9. Chapter 9 Momo's POV

"YOU FILTHY ELEVEN!"

"BRING BACK CLOVIS!"

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!"

I cringed softly as I listened to the outraged crowd scream and yell at Suzaku, who sat there, tied up in a chair, just taking it all. There were two guards, in full fighting armor, standing on both sides of him with a gun to his head, as if he'd really break free and run. I don't think he could do that, even if he didn't kill Clovis. I was standing not far from him, right there actually. I could reach out and touch his soft bruised face, feel the scratches along his cheeks from bunches. It was like a horrible parade, how they had him sitting on top of the car, letting everyone scream and shout at him as they slowly drove by.

I bit my lip when his forest green eyes drifted over towards mine. He saw me, I don't see why that surprised me, I was right there. But he stared at me, the only one in the crowd who wasn't screaming insults at him. Oh Suzaku, I wish I could of gotten to know you, I really wish that I'd said something more, maybe if I said the right thing, touched you, held you, maybe then you wouldn't be there, and you'd be with me. I really wish that.

"I know you didn't do it." I mouthed it towards him, knowing if I said it out loud, the angry ranting mob would turn on me, and probably tear me apart. His eyes lightened softly, almost unnoticeable, and his slumped shoulders straightened up. I want to do something, I want to stop that car, I want to save Suzaku from this horrible fate. . .but I didn't have too.

A clunky white van zipped right up in front of the sleek car, stopping it dead in it's tracks. Jeremiah stepped out of the black car, his brilliant blue hair shimmering in the bright sun. "What is this?!" He demanded as he pulled out a gun, moving towards the car. My eyes widened as I saw the side of the white van lift up slowly, struggling against the weight of the metal it was made from.

I reacted like any solider would, I raced towards Lord Jeremiah, pulling out my own gun from my pocket book, coming up behind him. "Lord Jeremiah, it's me, First Lieutenant Franklin." He nodded, acknowledge me as I pointed the gun at the side of the van. A man, tall and thin appeared, his black cloak dipping low around his ankles. He had on a fancy scarf that hugged his neck, and his helmet completed the mysterious stranger look. When he spoke, it sounded distorted, and cold. Like a robot, or something inhuman.

"I am Zero!"

The crowd was completely silenced, standing still in anticipation, waiting for the word to run. My whole body was trembling with tension, was this guy some kind of terrorist? Was he here to cause harm, to kill all these innocent people? I will stop him if that is what he intends. No one will die if I can help it, no matter how rude this crowd has been. My eyes drifted over towards the covered thing behind him. He was planning something, and it wasn't something good.

"You said you are. . .Zero?" Jeremiah asked in wonder, which quickly changed as he threw up his gun to point at the masked man. "DON'T MESS AROUND! IF YOU THINK COMING OUT LIKS THIS ALONE YOU CAN PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE, YOU'RE GRAVELY MISTAKEN!"

"You want to shoot me?" The man asked and I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Would you dare kill me after you've seen this?"

The man reached back, pulling off the heavy tarp and reveling this huge sphere with random bolts and odd looking things sticking out of it. The crowd reacted, gasping and staring in confusion and fear. He was a terrorist, and he was planning on killing us. It looked like a huge generator or something, or was it a bomb? I was never taught how to disable a bomb, and not one that size! Jeremiah let his arm fall, his gun hanging limply at his side.

My eyes caught and held to a loan shape behind the man, a girl, or at least it looked like one, she was wearing a mask of her own, only hers was smoother, shaped for a girl. Her thin body matched his, and her dark shorts and shirt added to the odd creepiness of the man. Was this the person that was going to help him? I turned my gun on her, her body going stock still and rigid. No one had noticed her, not yet, so all guns were pointed on this man called Zero, not even seeing she was the one that could trigging this thing and kill everyone. I'll stop her, I promise that.

"DANGER! RUN AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Suzaku screamed, but no one even bothered to look up at him. I didn't think they would, he is the criminal, the one that they hated. Why would they listen to him? They should, he was right, something was wrong here.

"This is an exchange, nothing more. I would use this to exchange Suzaku Kururugi!" I nearly dropped my gun in surprise.

"IMPOSSIABLE! THIS GUY KILLED PRINCE CLOVIS!" Jeremiah shouted, his orange eyes wide and out raged.

"You're wrong! He is not the one who killed Clovis." My heart started to race, I knew it! I knew Suzaku was innocent! No one who was friends with Mimi would ever hurt a Prince! And he was in the military! Why on earth would he do something so stupid and reckless?!

"The one who killed Clovis. . .WAS ME!" The crowd gasped and I felt a thin trickle of blood slip from my nose. This bastard! This murderer! How dare he show his face! I wanted to shot him, he deserved to die! How could he kill the Prince? A man who didn't deserve to die!

"With just one Eleven, you can save so many Britannian lives. I think this exchange is very beneficial." I saw the girl starting to move, and I clicked off the safety lock, getting ready to fire if necessary. She noticed the movement and stopped, realizing that any kind of movement would trigger me to shoot.

"Is this alright? Don't force me to reveal the 'orange' business." The man almost sounded like he was smiling, almost. The robotic voice drowned it out, he must have a voice changer in his helmet.

"What nonsense are you talking about?!" Jeremiah demanded, the gun pointing at the man again. Questions started bubbling up, confusion washing through everyone, but I stood firm, rubbing under my nose with my sweaters sleeve.

"If I die, it would be revealed. If you don't want this to happen. . ." Zero droned off mysteriously and I gritted my teeth. He was trying to freak Lord Jeremiah out, he was smart, and thought this out thoroughly.

"Hey wait! What is this?! What are you talking about?!" My head was spinning, and I had to spread my legs out a little to keep myself planted strong on the ground. Another dribble of blood leaked free, and I ignored it. I trained my eyes on Zero, a slit in his mask breaking free to reveal an eye. A pretty purple eyes that glowed bright red for a second.

"Let us go free without having to pay a price! Including the man next to you!" I stared in horror as the mask closed. He thought he had the authority to order Lord Jeremiah around?

Jeremiah turned around, grabbing Suzaku by the shoulder, and throwing him to the ground in front of Zero. My mouth fell open and I stood in amazement. What happened? Did this guy. . .did this guy control people? Was it something with that eye? The girl moved like a shadow from behind Zero, grabbing Suzaku and pulling him into the van.

"All troops, listen to my command and retreat." My knees buckled and fell out from under me, and I sagged to the ground, stunned, my nose bleeding down onto my pant legs. The machine like thing made a noise, and white smoke billowed out of it, engulfing the crowd, blinding everyone. Excited and startled screams broke free, and people started to panic. But I stayed on the ground, staring at the man in front of me. Zero. Who are you?

What are you?

*~*~*~*~*

Within a few days, Zero became the talk of every day conversation. People irritated by him would curse his name for helping an Eleven, people who admired him would whisper words of praise, and young school girls would hold news papers lovingly with their friends, daydreaming about what he might look like. It was all a mess, and to make everything worse, there were people who still thought Suzaku was the man who killed Clovis. I frowned as I spotted Suzaku in the hallway, walking in his forced, tight way. He kept his head up, even while people whispered mean things about him. Calling him 'traitor' or 'killer', it was horrible, and hurt my heart.

I wanted to say something as he passed, I wanted to reach out, touch him, feel he was still real, still there. Just the other day, I was about to watch him walk away forever, never getting a chance to speak to him again. And now, after all that, that huge wake up call, I still couldn't bring myself to talk to him. His forest green eyes drifted back towards me, and I smiled softly at him. His head turned away quickly and I frowned. Did I see pink on his cheeks?

"Momo!" Mimi came up behind me and threw her arms around my neck. I staggered forward a little, still a little dizzy from my illness. It had lifted up a little, I got the usual small nose bleeds here and there during training, but that was normal, and unavoidable. I was able to laugh again, without having to worry about feeling faint, and I could stress a little bit, without worrying about falling out. Mimi was happy I was doing better, I could see that, but I felt terrible. It seemed that the only time we spent time together was when I was deathly ill. I wish I wasn't so busy with the military all the time.

"Hey Mimi! How are you today?" She bounced back on her heels, looking happier than I've seen her in awhile. Something good must of happened in her life, I was glad.

"I'm great! How about you, you look a little flushed." I jumped, touching my cheek with my fingertips. I stared down the hall, after Suzaku, the stiff broadness of his shoulders, his jerking forced way of walking. I bet he was graceful when he fought. When he didn't make himself move.

"It's nothing to worry about, just silly business." I smiled softly, waving a hand in the air, trying to wave it away. But Mimi wasn't one to just let things like this slip by.

"Silly business? Don't you mean Mr. Suzu?" My cheeks flamed cherry red and I swallowed hard.

"Mimi! Please! You're embarrassing me!" I'd grown a habit of calling Suzaku 'Suzu' behind his back. Just like Mimi and Shirley did for Lulu.

"Oh relax dork! He'll never find out." I bit my lip. I guess she had to be right, but if he did! I will blame it on her and her loud voice!

"So what are you doing today?" She asked as we walked down the hall towards the courtyard. It was lunch bell, and I wasn't too hungry. I guess Mimi wasn't either. Then again, maybe we just both felt the distance growing between us, and really wanted to reconnect.

"Probably more work on this Zero guy. I really wanna know who he is." I glanced at Mimi. Every time I talked about Zero with her, she'd grow stiff and rigid. I guess she didn't really like him much. I know I hated him. The amount of innocent lives he has taken are starting to pile up, and I wanted to find him, arrest him, and watch him be executed. He was just another terrorist. "What about you?"

"Oh nothing really, probably relax or something. . ." Mimi's voice trailed off as she spotted Lulu racing across campus, his jog slow behind a cat with something on it's head. A hat?

"What's Lulu doing?!" Mimi giggled hysterically at the sight of my old friend running. It wasn't something you saw everyday, he never was the athletic type. Just a complete brain!

"I guess chasing a cat." I smiled when Lulu disappeared around a bend.

"Should we help him out?" Mimi asked eagerly. I smiled at her and nodded my head, following in a light run behind her. I didn't want to overwork myself just yet, not if I could help it. The minute I started feeling the world shifting out from under me, I'll just tell Mimi to go on without me.

"Hey look, it's Shirley and Kallen! They might know where Lelouch went to!" Mimi pointed excitedly as I pushed myself forward, my legs shivering. I could run, I could run as fast as any boy in the military, but right now, I wanted to keep calm, so I wouldn't have another freak nosebleed and scare Mimi again.

"I swear! There's nothing between me and Lelouch. It was an accident!" Kallen sounded annoyed, but she was so soft spoken that it was hard to tell. Mimi kept right on running, as I paused for a second, catching the flash in Kallen's eye. She stared at me, her sick façade falling.

"Hey Kallen. I'm glad to see your doing well." I flashed a bright smile, the same smile Dad bought for me, and her eyes widened. She knew I knew she was a fake, but I wont say anything. It's her choice to fake. "I hope you stay well. It's good to see you around campus." I waved at Shierly, who'd completely forgotten why she was freaking out, before jogging slightly after Mimi. My body was getting heavier, and my head was starting to spin, but I was going to make it!

"Momo! Hurry up slow poke! Your about to miss the show!" Show? I paused, following Mimi's pointing finger towards the two black dots on the bell tower. My heart slammed in my chest. I quickly picked up my pace, ignoring the trickle of blood that slipped free from my nose. A crowd was gathering below the bell tower, necks craning back painfully to see what was going on.

"It's Suzu! He climbed out onto the roof to get the cat!" I stared as Suzaku's curly brown hair bobbed up with each timid climb he took. Lulu was hanging out of the window, watching as Suzaku inched closer and closer to the cat walking around the bells.

"Look there are some students on top of the roof!" Millie started to scream into a bullhorn. I jumped and Mimi grinned wickedly. I knew she loved excitement like this, but I couldn't help but cringe away. I couldn't bear the thought of watching one of them slid to their death right in front of everyone.

"Could that be Lelouch Lamperouge? And the other one is. . .oh? Suzaku Kururugi? Is that right Lelouch?" Lelouch slowly climbed out of the window, ignoring Millie's screeching voice. I reached over, grabbing Mimi's arm tight, blood running softly out of my nose, and down under my chin. I ignored it as my heart rate steadily grew higher and higher. I was about to lose my best friend, and my crush at the same time, I couldn't stand this!

"Oh, and near the bell is one more person. . .no, it's a cat! Are they trying to capture the cat?!" Out of no where, Lelouch paused, and started sliding towards the edge of the building. I screamed as Millie shouted for someone to get a mat. I let go of Mimi's are and took off towards the bell tower. I can't let this happen. I wont.

"It looks like Momo is springing into action too! Who knew she had it in her?!" I gritted my teeth, shut up Millie. I don't have time for your silly games right now. I raced up the steps, taking them two at a time, blood pumping in tune with my heart beat. I was getting wobbly in the knees the closer I got to the top of the tower, but I pushed through it. I had to get to the boys before they fell over the edge.

I threw myself against the window, throwing my hands out and grabbing Suzaku's arm tight. The crowd cheered and I tugged hard. Suzaku looked up, his eyes widening.

"Miss. Franklin!" He shouted and Lelouch glanced up, his pretty purple eyes growing bigger than they already were. I smiled through the blood that was running down my face and pulled both the boys into the tower.

"Momo! How could you let this happen!" Lelouch scolded as he reached out, grabbing my face in both hands.

"Well! I uh. . .I tried to run as fast as I could and all, but I was getting slower and light headed with every step." Lelouch shook his head, trying to wipe away the blood with his sleeve. I glanced over his shoulder at a horrified Suzaku. "I'm okay."

"What?" He jumped at the sound of my voice and shook his head slightly.

"I said I'm okay. This kind of thing happens a lot." I was muffled off as Lelouch wiped my mouth with his other sleeve, scolding me and telling me to clean my chin off. I did, rubbing hard until he nodded that all the blood was gone.

"So you guys came up here for a cat?" I walked over, stumbling softly. I stroked behind the cats ears softly as Suzaku stared down at me, almost like he was waiting for blood to come spewing from every opening on my face.

"Oh. . . .uh yeah." I looked up at him, letting my silver eyes bore into his green ones. A light blush scolded my cheeks, warming them like a fever.

"Suzaku, please make sure that Momo gets down and gets some help. I left something behind, I'll meet you guys later." Suzaku nodded his head slowly, not letting my eyes drop as he started walking off towards the stair well. I forced myself to look away, and focus on the steps, taking them one at a time and very slowly. My legs were wobbly, and I had to stop a few times, faking it to fix my skirt or jacket. But I knew he knew that wasn't it, cause each time I stopped, he reached around to my back, not touching me, but getting ready to brace me if I tipped forward or back.

"Your very brace Mr. Suzaku." I smiled softly as I faked straightening up my skirt for the fifth time.

"I can say the same for you Miss. Franklin." He softly smiled, and it looked so distant and sad. I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing, just call me Momo." I started down the steps again, sad that our walk was over. The second We opened the door, the crowd waiting below grabbed me up, hugging me and asking if I was alright. I reverted back into the sick little shy girl I normally was, and smiled softly as I nodded reassurance. I glanced back at Suzaku, still holding the little black cat with the dark circle around it's eye, in his arms. He was staring down at the cat, almost scared that he would get fussed at. Was it because he was an Eleven helping a Britannian?

"Um. . .Thanks for saving Lulu!" Shirley was the first to chip in, smiling brightly, startling Suzaku.

"You're the one that saved me too, right? Thanks!" Rivalz beamed over and Suzaku and I smiled softly at him. I know he'd been dieing to thank him, that's all he talked about for weeks.

"AND WHERE'S LELOUCH?!" Millie shouted, still having the blow horn held up to her mouth.

"Your still talking with the blow horn Madam President." Shirley whispered and Millie giggled with embarrassment.

"He said he forgot something, so he told me to just go." Suzaku smiled softly, his shoulders relaxing back into their usually stiffness.

"Forgot something, like zipping up his pants!" Millie billowed into the bullhorn, giggling with the crowd.

"Please don't say weird things." Lelouch smiled as he stepped out into the crowd behind Suzaku, "You always make up silly stories."

"Um, are you two friends?" Kallen asked, her sick week voice cutting into the crowd, silencing it completely.

"But he's an Eleven. . ." Nina's shaky voice whispered and I glared at her.

"NINA!" Millie scolded, scowling down at her, causing her to squeak and find in herself. She was so shy and timid, and odd. I felt bad, since she didn't understand that wasn't something you just said, but she still should know manors better than that. The crowd waited in silence, eager to hear the answer. Suzaku looked embarrassed and ashamed, and my heart hurt for him.

"No I. .."

"YEAH!" Lelouch shouted suddenly. "He's my friend."

Everyone stared at them both, amazed that an Eleven could be a Royal Britannian's friend. I hated this, but I stood there too, watching and waiting, Mimi coming up to stand next to me. A worried and confused look on her face. I smiled softly at her, but it didn't help. She just stared at Lelouch, waiting for what he had to say next. We all were.

"Millie. Can we have him join the student council?" Millie closed her eyes, faking concentration, then opened them to wink, smiling as she wagged her finger at Lelouch in a teasing way.

"Well! I can't say no to the nice president."

Suddenly the crowd broke into greetings and talk about the party. Mimi shoved her way into the crowd, a wide smile on her face, probably going to congratulate Suzaku. I was shoved back, staggering slightly. I caught Suzaku's wondering eye, he stopped smiling as I smile over to him, not bothering to wait and see if he returned it.

I just needed to get out of here.

Before I had another attack.

Or worse.

*~*~*~*~*

I missed the party, I had to go home. I fell in front of the Principal, Millie's father, and he sent me home. I sneaked in, taking my shoes off at the door so no one would hear me as I crept upstairs. If Dad found out I had another attack, he'd freak out and start yelling and hitting again. But I shouldn't of been worrying about my Dad, I should have been worrying about Lilly, his girlfriend.

"What are you doing home so soon brat?" She scowled as she tightened her thing bathrobe around her shoulders. Obviously it had been dad she was hoping for.

"I got sick again. I was told to come home a rest." I closed to door behind me, throwing my shoes on the ground near the door.

"I think it's so sad how such an ugly girl like you has to work hard just to get attention. It's hard to believe you are actually your father's daughter." I scowled as I headed for the stairs, hating the fact that I had to walk past her.

"Please just leave me alone Lilly." I mumbled and she glared, stepping in the middle of the staircase, blocking me. It was hard to believe someone so skinny could block so much space, but she could, and she did.

"Slut." She barked and I flinched at the word. I really didn't' need this right now. I was already starting to get under a lot of stress, and I had to go to the base tonight. So this really didn't help at all.

"Excuse me." I pushed past her as she screamed haunting words at me, her shrill voice bouncing off the walls around me. I ignored her, and the tears that sprang to my eyes as I struggled to make it to my room. It was bad enough that my Dad hated me enough to want me dead, and his girlfriend called me mean names, but then I had to put up with the fact that I could die any day from this illness, or die in the middle of a battle. I really just wanted to lay down, wake up, and be a normal teenager, who worried about normal things. Not having to keep her face a secret at the base, or walking on pins and needles around my best friend. This was terrible. And to make it worse, I almost watched my best friend and crush die today!

I fell on my bed, stuffing my face in the pillows.

I didn't want to suffocate myself, just pass out..

Maybe if I sleep, everything will seem better when I woke up.

Maybe. . .


	10. Chapter 10 Mimi's POV

"The next topic of today's meeting is . . ." Milly paused for a minute, glancing around the table and taking in everyone's expression. I'm guessing it was full of bored looks, since we had just spent the last hour and a half deciding what color we should paint the new Student Council office. Everyone was open for anything, except Millie and Rivalz. They thought the color was an important attribute to one's learning environment. Finally though, they all agreed on a soft neutral tone after Lelouch stepped in. And everyone was thankful for that, but Milly still didn't think we had discussed enough for one meeting, so she decided to continue and start something else. "ZERO!" A few heads looked up and met the eyes of Milly. I looked down the table at Kallen, who coughed lightly into her hand, giving a slight shake of her head.

"Awwwhh, come on Miss. President, we don't want to talk about that scoundrel! He's an insult to Britannia! And I'm sure you're new fiancé would wouldn't you talking about such things." Rivalz said quickly, shaking his head back and forth, causing his blue locks to dance around his face.

"Now, now Rivalz, I am Miss. President and I think it is an excellent topic to discuss! I want to get everyone's input on what they think of the new masked man!" Milly's smile widened as she looked eagerly out on all the faces at the table, probably hoping to get a reaction out of someone. "Don't be shy. Come on, someone say something."

The room stayed silent for a moment, everyone looking at everyone else waiting for someone to say something. They were probably afraid of what would happen if they voiced their opinion. If they said that he was wrong, then they'd come off as rude and possibly offend Suzaku, who is an honorary Britannian. And if they say he is right to what he is doing, then they'd be standing up against Britannia itself, which could be called treason if they wrong person heard it.

"So, no one has anything to say about him?" Milly's lower lip putted out, sad that no one was excited about her idea of a great discussion. She looked at a few select faces around the table, trying to give them looks to speak up and that people want to hear what they have to say and then her eyes fell on me.

"What about you Mimi? You never get involved in our discussions, what do you think of the Leader of the Elevens?" Everyone's eyes followed Milly's till they were all on me, causing me to squirm under all their stares. I looked across the table at Momo and her silver eyes took on a hardness. She was in the military, so she hated Zero and what would my best friend think of me, if she knew I agreed with him? Would she then hate me too?

"Well, um . . .I kind of think he's interesting." I looked around the table and met everyone's eyes and I was shocked to see that even Lelouch was looking at me. His amethyst eyes bored into mine as if he was trying to read what was on my mind. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, so I quickly looked away.

"Really? Do you mind if I ask why?" Milly rested her head on her upturned hand, intrigued to what I was saying.

"No, not at all. We are all friends here right?" I laughed and gave a sweet smile. "I don't actually know why, but I guess, now I'm not against our government or anything, but I kind of agree with what he's doing." A few people broke out in whispers, probably shocked about what I had said and a few others just stared. Lelouch smiled, his eyes sparkling mischievously before looking over at Milly.

"I'd have to say I agree with Mimi." Milly's eyes left my face and looked over at Lelouch, her gray eyes wide and growing excited. She nodded Lelouch on, hoping that he'd continue and possibly get a few other people into the discussion. Secretly I think she was hoping for a debate to break out and make things really interesting, but with Milly, there was never really telling. "Well, he seems smart and from I could get, he doesn't want to hurt people, just help the Elevens."

"But there are ways to do that without going against the military." I looked over at Suzaku, shocked that he spoke up. He usually stayed quiet and didn't say much. He didn't think he really fit in here. He looked around the table before taking a breath and continuing on. "I think that if the right people try and join the military then maybe we can fix it from the inside."

Lelouch furrowed his brows, resting his head on us up raised palm. "But what do you do Suzaku, when what needs to be fixed, doesn't want to?" Suzaku stayed silent, probably not knowing what to say to that and I had to agree. I had never heard of or seen the government do anything to try to fix what they destroyed. Japan used to be a peaceful place, I remembered from when I was younger. Everything just seemed easier, people were happier and it didn't matter where you were from or how much money your parents made. We were all just people, but then things went wrong and now look at us today. We have the rich and the poor and of course the rich are the more powerful.

"But how can _Zero_, fix by destroying? I personally don't think that is possible." I was pulled back into the conversation at the sound of Momo's voice. It wasn't soft, like it usually was when she talked, but stronger and when she mentioned Zero's name, hate was dripping from it. This made it obvious to me of how she really saw Zero. She hated him, with a fiery passion.

Lelouch looked over at Momo and smirked, dropping his palm from his face. He gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders before saying, "I guess will find out, because I have a feeling he's not going to be going anywhere for quite a while." The table fell into an uneasy silence and I couldn't help but notice the glare that Momo was shooting towards Lelouch, who seemed unaffected by it. He continued to smirk while he wrote something else down on the piece of paper in front of him.

Milly stood up and started to ramble about something getting a few people's attentions while others continued to sit and think over what was just said and I couldn't help but wonder what was to come in the near future and what my part would be in it all. Zero had personally told me that he wanted me to work for him, but I was never really one to like to work for people. But who knew, maybe this is what I had been waiting for all along.

My way to change everything.

"I hope this isn't going to be another one of those pointless trips." I sighed leaning my face against the glass of the window. The scenery was flying by, just a mass of greens and browns.

"Milly assigned it Mimi, you know it's going to be pointless." I glanced over my shoulder smiling at Momo, who had a small smirk on her face. She had a book laid out on her lap, which she had been reading since we got on this small train. I shook my head, my purple curls bouncing wildly before turning back and looking out the window. Milly, our wonderful Student Council President, thought it would be a great idea to go on a little trip! Our reasoning, welcoming Suzaku Kururgi to the Student Council once again. It was starting to make me wonder how many parties we could actually throw for one person because they joined the Council and not to mention that he wasn't even able to come to his own welcoming trip, if you could call it that. Then again, it probably didn't matter since they were all Milly's ideas. She could do whatever she wanted, not only was she president, but she was also the granddaughter of Ashford Academy's owner, allowing her to do whatever she wanted.

Which was bad for most of us and meant we had no choice in the matter. We did what Milly wanted, no matter how ridiculous or awful we thought they were. It's just how things went around here and I guess it did get us out of class sometimes. That was a good thing and meant no homework!

Momo and I continued to sit in a comfortable silence and I sighed, leaning my head against the cool glass of the window. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and the window fogged up. The ride was kind of boring and I was hoping to sit with some friends, but they were all really full and Momo didn't want to sit with anyone else. She had been distant from everyone lately since we all found out that she was in the military. I don't think that really bothered her that everyone knew, I think her father had done something to her. Again. I had seen her pull down the sleeve of her shirt, probably hiding fresh bruises. Her dad was such an ass sometimes.

I drew a smiley face in the fog on the glass and pulled away, pulling my legs up under me and looked around the cart that we were sitting in. Momo continued to sit there and read her book perfectly content and I sighed, the boredom continuing to grow. I needed something to do or I was going to go crazy!

"Hey, Momo, do you know how much longer till we get there?" Momo didn't look up from her book but turned the page and shrugged her shoulders, causing a curl to fall in front of her face.

"I'm sure we'll be there any minute Mimi. Just be patient." I rolled my eyes and pouted, throwing my head back against the seat and looked back out the window. The scenery hadn't even changed. How many trees could actually be on this Earth? Momo was right a few minutes later, the train slowly came to a stop and the doors of carts were thrown open and laughter and chatter filled the hallway of the train.

"FINALLY!" I jumped up and threw my arms in the air, a smile stretched across my face. I quickly pulled my luggage down and grabbed Momo's out behind me. She slowly stood up from her chair and tucked her book into her bag and smiled.

"See, I told you we'd be there any minute." Momo grabbed her luggage and left the cart. My smile grew and I chased after her, only to bump into someone in the small, cramped hallway. Two arms, slowly wrapped around me and steadied, keeping me from falling on the floor. I slowly looked up and my eyes met two amethyst ones, that held amusement.

"Alright there?" A smirk slowly grew on Lelouch's pale face and I instantly felt my cheeks heat up and my breathing to catch in my throat. Not trusting my voice, all I could do was nod. Lelouch's smirk grew and he nodded his head and he slowly unwrapped his arms from around me. "Mimi right? Your Momo's friend?" I nodded again, staring up at him with wide eyes. Lelouch's smirk changed to a warm smile, and he nodded his head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mimi." He stared at me for a beat longer and then through his bag over his shoulder and slowly walked off, I stood there, stunned for a minute, before I was able to get my composure back under control.

Lelouch Lamperouge knew my name and he actually talked to me. I think it was safe to say that today was going to be a really, really good day.


	11. Chapter 11 Momo's POV

The hotel was breathtaking. It was long and tall, they typical type of hotel, with millions of shimmering windows that probably took forever to clean, and had a grand front entrance, with flashing smiling vacationers and stiff business suit type kind of guys. But here's the catch, the hotel was on top of a lake! Millie stood to the side, admiring her work with a proud grin on her face. Shirley's green eyes were bugging out of her head, her mouth falling down into a wide O shape.

"This is amazing!" She shrieked, casing everyone to wince. It's not that it annoyed anyone, we were just all kind of tired and worn from that stuffy monorail ride. "A hotel on a lake! You're amazing for finding this place Millie!"

"I know! Praise me more!" Millie laughed eagerly. She really outdid herself this time.

"Great job with the place Millie. . .it looks like a lot of fun." I smiled shyly and she walked over, throwing her arms around my head and pulling me in towards her chest.

"Oh thank you sweetheart! I'm so glad you were able to come and that silly little illness didn't keep you all locked up." She gushed, giving my head a finally squeeze before finally letting me go to breathe. My cheeks were the color of cherries as we all filed up towards the main entrance of the hotel, off to find our rooms. The girls all decided it would be appropriate to have the same suite, there was enough rooms for everyone to have a bed and privacy if it was needed, so there wasn't much argument. The guys chose a room across the hall from us, so it's not like we were completely separated and wouldn't ever see each other.

While me and Mimi were unpacking in the room we decided on sharing, a soft knock echoed through our room. It was literally the quietest room in this suite. Mimi was in the bathroom filling the medicine cabinet with all her stuff, so I got up off the edge of my bed and opened the door. Lelouch stood there, filling up the doorframe.

"Momo. .. Would you like to come with us to grab some snacks?" I glanced over my shoulder, wondering if Mimi heard his voice. I know that she'd much rather go with him, plus I was still a little ticked about what he'd said at the last meeting.

"Um. . .I guess." I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, like this little outing didn't matter to me at all. "Let me tell Mimi so she wont worry."

Running to the bathroom, I found her happily humming to herself while she set shampoo bottles down in the bathtub. Her head bobbed side to side in tune with the little melody she was humming away and when she finally turned, she screamed in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting me.

"MOMO! God, you scared me! Did you need the bathroom?" She asked, pointing towards the shower. I shook my head, even though a bath did sound fantastic right now.

"I'm going out to grab some snacks. Is there anything you wanted?" I watched as she lifted her finger to her chin in a thoughtful stance. Her purple curls had been pulled back away from her face and she'd changed into some easy white shorts and a bright green top. It was cute, and looked a lot more comfortable than my heavy jeans.

"Just some chips! I have the money, just let me get it out." While she went to dig in her pockets I glanced over at Lelouch who was steadily becoming impatient.

"You know what, I got this! Don't worry about it!" I smiled and she stopped her frantic search.

"Are you sure, I have the money, I just need to find it." I waved my hand, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, I got it. It's only a few bucks. You can pay me back some other time." I smiled and she perked up.

"Thanks Momo! Your great!" I laughed softly before turning back to Lelouch, following him out the door and out of the suite. Yeah I felt bad not telling Mimi that her crush was there, and probably wanted to see her instead of me, but I missed my friend. I just wanted to see if he was okay. I heard from Shirley that he'd had a nasty nightmare on the monorail. But before I had the chance to ask, another person joined out group, instantly making me fall back behind Lelouch.

"Hello Mrs. Franklin. . .I mean Momo." Suzaku smiled brightly, his stiff, forced behavior seemed a little bit softer than normal. Something had happened to him. . .but what?

"You don't mind if Momo comes with us do you?" Lelouch asked, even though I knew it wouldn't matter to him if it bothered Suzaku or not, I was still gonna go either way.

"Yeah that's great!" I flushed as Suzaku smiled bright at me once again, shrinking even more behind Lelouch.

On our trip back, I hung back from the guys, giving them space to talk. They didn't seem to notice. Lelouch was caught up in all his thoughts, typical of him, and Suzaku seemed to be a little distracted by everything that was going on around him. Everything, the store, the people, the scenery, was so amazing to him. The littlest things in life seemed to make him happiest.

"Sheesh, Euphie is so spontaneous." Lulu mumbled under his breath. He'd been talking about this girl named Euphie on and off the whole trip, making snip comments here, but the praising here there. I had no idea who he was talking about. I couldn't remember if we'd ever hung around a Euphie when we were kids. I was pretty sure we didn't. But then again it was hard to play with Lelouch because I was always so sick all the time.

"I didn't know you were friends with her." Suzaku smiled and I glanced away so they wouldn't know I was listening in. If I kept looking at his smile, they'd know for sure. But they had to know anyway. . .I was quiet. . .maybe if I act like I'm daydreaming they won't be able to tell. So that's what I did, I suddenly became extremely interested in watching all the cracks in the sidewalk.

"You either. When did you meet her?" Lulu asked. I felt his eyes darting over his shoulder to make sure I was still following behind. I stepped on a crack, then another. I knew I was walking kind of weird from doing this, but as long as it made them believe I wasn't paying them any mind, I was okay with looking weird.

"I showed her around campus." My heart slammed in my chest for a second and I faltered a little, catching their attention. I clutched my chest, my heart hammering wildly. Did Suzaku already have a girlfriend? Was that who Euphie was, Suzaku's girlfriend? So I really had no chance at all with him!

"Are you alright Momo?" Lulu asked, looking worried, but I smiled, waving my hands in front of my face, casing Mimi's bag of chips to crinkle loudly in protest.

"I'm fine! I just remembered that old saying, step on a crack, break your mothers back!" I giggled nervously.

"Come on then! Let's hurry back! Everyone's probably waiting!" Suzaku cheered energetically and Lulu snapped out of the hard stare he was giving me and back towards the task at hand. What was he thinking just then? Did he know I was listening in? Of course he did. . .Lelouch isn't stupid.

As we drew closer to the front entrance, a crowd of people came rushing out of the front doors, screaming and carrying on. All their voices, wild and frantic, mixing together made it almost impossible to be able to figure out what was going on. There was to much commotion. I stood planted in my spot next to Lelouch while Suzaku jumped into action. He raced at the crowed, his eyes wide but his posture calm so not to upset them anymore than they already were.

"I'm a solider. Did something happen?" He called over to a man in a suit who looked completely freaked.

"Some guys calling themselves the Japan Liberation front. They took hostages and shut themselves inside!" I could feel the color in my face drain almost instantly at the shrill crack of a gun being fired. I dropped Mimi's bag of chips, I could always go back and get more, but if she happened to get killed, I wouldn't be able to go to a store and buy another Mimi.

My body worked ahead of my mind as I launched into action. In long swift strides I raced towards the front entrance, having to struggle past wild and crazed people to get in. A man grabbed my arm, begging me not to go in there, but I wiggled out of his grip, pushing him away. He just called me insane and kept running. Insane. I was far from insane. I was a solider, and I had a job to do. I had to protect these people.

I heard my name called a couple of times, I couldn't tell who it was, but I ignored it. Pushing my way in, I quickly darted through the lobby and around to the back of the main front. If they were keep hostages, they wouldn't be keeping them up any of the levels, they'd keep them close to the ground incase they needed a clean break, so I headed towards storage. At the sound of raised voice I slowed down, walking as quietly as I possibly could. They were instructing all the prisoners to stay quiet and no one would get hurt, typical kidnapper behavior. I reached down into my pocketbook, slipping out the gun I was authorized to carry with me at all times. My fingers fell into the right place like it was second nature for me to hold a gun. Pressing my back against the wall, I got ready to bust into the door when voices started to come closer and closer. I lowered my gun, sliding back into the shadows as a couple of guards ushered a young girl with pink hair out. She was pretty, and thin, and had wide purple eyes that made me think of Lelouch. Her eyes met mine and I raised my gun just enough for her to see to be quiet, that was a good guy. She smiled kindly at me and that's when I realized. . .this was Euphie. This was the girl that Suzaku liked. . .

My heart started to hammer, my head spinning wildly. No wonder he wanted to come out here, he could be with her alone, and they could enjoy a vacation together. That's why he was so eager to jump into action. I was never going to be able to be with Suzaku, even if I wanted to. Swallowing hard I clicked off the safety of my gun and slid out from the shadows, moving towards the door one more time. It was left open a crack, carelessness, and I could easily see inside. Familiar faces stared up at men with large machine guns, there's no way I will be able to just run in there and try to take control. Not unless I wanted to be filled with bullets.

Something warm and wet dribbled onto the top of my hand. Glancing down, three little red dots stared back up at me. My hand shot to my nose, finding a tiny stream running it's way down my upper lip. I cursed under my breath, and that's all it took.

"What was that?" A man's voice asked. There was movement and suddenly a face filled the crack I was peeking through. "It's a girl! One got loose!"

"Get her!"

I slung my arm forward hard, the end of my gun smacking between the guys eyes. I watched as he staggered back, stunned for a moment before he hit the ground, out cold. Slipping through, I started to dart away from the free fire of the men's machine guns, racing around the startled and screaming kids, making sure to be careful that they don't wind up getting hit. As soon as their bullet cases were empty, I jumped into action. Racing towards them head on, ignoring the small trickle of blood falling from my nose, I fired at them. One guy went down, gripping his shoulder tightly, out, while the other continued to stand, bracing himself of a fight. Tackling him, we wrestled for a couple of minutes until I managed to press my gun to his shoulder, firing and taking him out as well.

For a long moment, it was still and silent except for the two men who were groaning in pain. I sat on the guys chest, my nose streaming blood, my hands shaking. They didn't hit me, not one of their bullets hit me. Standing, I clicked the safety back on before turning to face the crowd. Millie jumped up, racing towards me and engulfing me in a hug. I couldn't feel my arms, they were to numb, so I didn't hug her back. Instead I let her try and clean the mess off my face while she ordered people over her shoulder to evacuate the building as quickly and safely as possible.

"Where is Mimi?" I finally asked once she managed to stunt most of the bloods flow. It was still bleeding badly, but that would have to stop on its own.

"She got out when she heard about what was happening below. She wanted to go find you guys so she could warn you not to come back to the hotel." Millie shrugged her shoulders, turning on her heel and marching out the door. I swallowed a few times, putting my gun into my back pocket. Thank god she got out in enough time.

When I emerged from the hotel, I found Suzaku rushing towards the hotel in a winded haste. I guess he wanted to save everybody to, but I got there before him. Everyone started to hug and laugh about how brave he was, but they assured him I had it all under control. I stood off to the side, not really wanting to be apart of the celebration. My whole body was in pain, my head spinning, and my legs were growing weaker by the second. I touched my nose, finding the small stream of blood coming back and sighed. I knew in a couple of seconds I'd pass out. My foggy eyes trailed over towards Suzaku who was smiling with everyone, looking relived and regretful at the same time. He went to go save that Eupihe girl, I know he did. I could see it in the flush of his cheeks. My heart squeezed in pain, my eyes burned and my nose let out a small gush of blood. I covered my mouth and nose, knowing it didn't hide anything, but I still tried. When I caught sight of the media, I tired to duck behind a tree, but Suzaku jogged over, catching my arm before I had the chance.

"Momo, I just wanted to say you did a great job back there with how you handled. . .are you alright?" He asked, noticing the blood stains on my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. . ." My voice trailed off along with my thought as my knees slowly sank to the ground. The hand that was holding onto my arm tightened and Suzaku tried to pull me back up, but I fell anyway. "I need to give you something. . ."

"What is it?" His eyebrows furrowed together in concern as I reached around and took my gun out of my pocket.

"Please keep this safe for me?" I smiled weakly, not because I was too tired to, but because I didn't want to smile at him. I didn't want his girlfriend to think bad of me.

"Yeah, of course." He took the gun, instantly depositing it in his pocket before he reached over, trying to smear some of the blood off my face. It wouldn't work or help. It was everywhere at this point.

"Thanks. . .my dad can't find out about all of this. . .so please tell them that you saved everyone? Please?" Before I had a chance to get his response, a camera was shoved in my face and horrified photographers were busily snapping pictures of my bloodied face. Great. . .dad was going to have a fit when he saw this in the news tonight. My head lolled to the side and I fell heavy against Suzaku's chest, not remembering anything that happened after that.

I didn't go to school the next, I really couldn't. I woke up in intensive care, with doctors in my face asking me if I knew what had happened to me. I said I did, and gave a brief description of the day before, but they all gave me skeptic looks when I told them that Suzaku was the one who saved me. They knew better, they'd seen the news, but they didn't push it and told me I could leave when I was ready. I wasn't ready though, because the second I left the hospital, dodged all the media and their thousands of questions, and slid into the black limbo, I was attacked by the wrath of father. The second the door was closed I was struck hard across the face, my head hitting the window. From there it was just constant screams and hits. Probably one of the worst beatings I'd ever been given so far. The whole time though, the limo driver never turned his head. He just continued to pretend like this wasn't all happening, like I'd been trying to do for years. The next day at school was the worst. Standing in the middle of the student council meeting room, I was asked a million questions.

"How on earth did that happen Momo?" Millie pointed at my eye her mouth falling up. "I don't remember seeing anyone hit you."

"It must of happened when I passed out." I shrugged and smiled weakly, catching Mimi's eye. She was staring long and hard at the blacked circle around my eye.

"But you didn't hit your head on anything. I held you until the paramedics came." Suzaku pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He held me? For how long? And why did I have to be passed out for that?

"Maybe it happened when they took me away. They were too rough or something." I held up my hands in defeat. "It's not really that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Momo you have a black eye and you don't know how you got it. That is a big deal." Mimi sounded irritated, almost like she wanted me to say what happened. I couldn't say my dad found out I passed out and the news got pictures of it, embarrassing him in front of everyone, so he knocked me upside the head when I got out of the hospital. They'd shun me for sure.

"Look it's nothing. Just a bruise. It could of happened anywhere. I'm not worried about it. I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders, turning towards the papers on the desk and started to stack them neatly. "Besides, it'll go away in a few days. It's not like I'm missing an arm or anything."

I laughed nervously but no one else laughed back. They were all watching me, concern and confusion etched on their faces. I really wish they wouldn't worry about this. It's nothing, just a bruise. I've dealt with worse, and it's nothing in comparison to what's left along my body. At least I could hide those though.

"An arm or an eye, it's still the same thing Momo. You can't remember how you got that huge shiner, but it's there. If your not telling us something you really need to. We are here for you." Millie reached out, touching my arm and I fought back hard to not let her see me flinch. She'd grabbed one of the hand sized bruises that dad had given me when I tried to run away but couldn't make it to the stairs.

"Yeah Momo, if someone did this to you, please tell us." Shirley offered kindly, her cheeks flushing like she was almost embarrassed to be dealing with this.

"Who gave you that black eye? Was it a boy? Do you have a boyfriend whose hurting you Momo?" Rizal slowly stepped forward, his teal eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." I mumbled, my cheeks flaring up as I glanced over at Suzaku, wondering if he might of heard that. My head started to feel kind of heavy and I self-consciously reached up to touch my nose.

"Then who did this to you Momo? Please, trust us to help you, when can get you help and make sure you are safe." Millie reached out to take my other arm but I jerked back. That arm had a huge cut on it from when Father got mad and slung me into a nightstand. My arm had caught the sharp edge and dragged, raking a nice gash into my skin. It still stung and I knew I would flinch if she squeezed that. Her eyes narrowed and she got ready to reach out and take my sleeve in her hand when a calm voice stopped her.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk about it, it's none of our business." My eyes darted over to find Lelouch standing back away from the crowd that had gathered around me. Mimi wasn't standing to far behind him. She didn't bother hiding the fact that she was openly staring at the huge bruise. I smiled weakly at them before reverting in on myself, hiding from everyone like normal.

They quickly got over the whole black eye fiasco and moved onto more important matters. Like dressing up like cats to celebrate Author's arrival. I quickly hid away from the group while they tackled Lelouch into a chair, tying him up with his hands behind his back. I didn't bother to watch them transform him, instead I stared out at the sky, wondering what kind of hellish nightmare I'd have to go through next. I wasn't planning on going home today, but I had no where to go. Lloyd was starting to become more and more concerned with my shaky health, I couldn't put him through this to. I sighed, turning when the sound of Shirley's phone drew me out of my thoughts. I watched as she excitedly ran out of the room to the balcony, clutching the phone to her ear. Apparently it was her dad.

It must be nice to have a dad who loves you.

I watched in horror as all the Britannian Fleets surrounding the Japan Liberation Front went up in flames. Sitting in my Nightmare, my head swimming, my nose dripping, I watched as millions of soldiers were killed, murdered by that sick monster Zero. I could hear Lloyd screaming at me to stay focused, but I couldn't, all I could see was the bright orange and red flames licking up across the ocean water. There was a loud roar, and then a scream from the ship as it slowly tipped back, sinking down into the ocean.

Slowly, I pressed the release button and the hood popped off. Sliding out of my nightmare, I slowly lifted my helmet off, my face being smacked by a scolding rush of air coming off of the burning ship. I ignored the blood that was running down my chin and the tears that streamed from my eyes, and focused on the great amount of anger I felt towards that man. He crossed a line that night. From trying to change a nation to turning it into a genocide.

Clenching my fists, I vowed I would find Zero and put all his madness to an end.

Even if it meant risking my life to do so.


	12. Chapter 12 Mimi's POV

That was not how it was supposed to happen. Zero had said that not that many people were going to die, it was just supposed to be the military and then the Japan Liberation Front, but there was a lot more than that. Civilians were killed, innocent civilians, who meant no harm to any of us. Sure they were Britannians, but I don't think any of them had really done us harm. Well, none that I knew of, but that didn't mean they had the right to die. I stood silent next to Zero, watching the chaos ensue as search boats went out look for survivors in the water, but mostly coming up with more lifeless bodies. Zero stood stoic, not showing any reaction to what he had just caused. It didn't even seem to bother him.

"Do you really think all this was necessary?" I whispered, pulling my eyes away from the water bay and turned around, and headed towards the car that we had parked on the hill. I didn't hear him walk up behind me, but I knew he was following. I could feel his eyes on my back, staring holes through my skin.

"You don't think it was?" His robotic voice sent chills up my spine, causing me to shiver. I rested my hand on the handle to the car door and froze, afraid of what his reaction would be to me calling him out. Because, I didn't think, I knew that what he did was not right and he probably pissed off a lot of people from this stunt. People would be after him, there was probably an award on his head and then all the people who worked for him…he just put a lot of people in danger.

"No, I don't. I understand why you did it, but was it really necessary to kill so many innocent people?" I didn't let my voice become any higher than a whisper, I still didn't have a voice changer in my mask and the last thing I needed was someone finding out who I was. I turned around slowly and looked straight up into the mask of who was going to change this country. Zero stood silent for a moment and then nodded his head curtly, and walked around the other side of the car, slipping in. He didn't say another word to me, but waited patiently inside.

I sighed and quickly slipped in the driver's seat and started the car up. We sat in silence as I drove towards our hide out, a warehouse that was surprisingly really close to wear I lived. When I pulled in and parked the car inside and quickly climbed out. I wasn't even going to bother talking to him again, but quickly walk home and try to block the images of what I had seen today from my memory. If it was even possible.

"Wait!" That robotic voice commanded me and sent those shivers again. I stopped walking and turned around, but he didn't say anything. He took a few steps toward me, stopping only a few feet away. His tall stature was menacing in the dim light of the warehouse and that creepy mask didn't make it any better only creepier.

"Yes?" I couldn't hide that my voice shook, but the way he sat completely silent in the car and completely still had me worried that maybe, just maybe I had pissed him off. And he didn't look like the kind of guy that you would want to piss off and of course I was the one to do such things. I don't think I was in a very good spot.

"Who are you? I've seen everyone else's face that wants to work with me, except yours. Why is it you are so hesitant to show your face?" His robotic voice was almost mocking and I didn't know how to answer it.

"What about you? You don't exactly flash your face around for everyone to see either." I muttered, growing defensive. My like of Zero was starting to thin drastically. It was amazing how this was all possible to happen in just one day. He chuckled and the sound was strange, that robotic voice changer was really starting to creep me out. It didn't make him sound human.

"I have my reasons, after all, my face will be plastered everywhere if I reveal it." The voice echoed in the warehouse, but he never moved, that masked stared down at me, giving me the chills.

"Well, the same could happen to me. You're not the only one who has a identity to keep hidden. I'd be shot if they knew I was helping you out. Which I honestly think this will probably be my last time. The only reason I got stuck in this to begin with was because I had to save Suzaku, I knew he was innocent. And you were willing to take the risk to save him, so I decided I would too." I ended my little rant and then it dawned on me that I had been close to shouting, giving a way my voice, but at the time, I couldn't really care. I doubted that this guy was anyone that went to the academy or anyone that hung around me enough to know my voice.

"Suzaku Kururgi. You know him personally?" I glared at the masked man, hoping that he'd be able to feel it since he couldn't really see it. But the way he said his name, it was like he knew Suzaku too, which caused me to wonder who really was under that mask. I finally gave him a curt nod and he raised his head as if he was thinking.

"He's a close friend of mine. But if you will excuse me, I have to go. My mother is probably wondering where I am. But, good luck to you Zero. I hope this all works out for you." I turned on my heel stiffly and walked to the opening of the warehouse that was still opened from when we pulled the car in and quickly left.

* * *

"Where in the world have you been?" I sighed and dropped my book bag next to the door, doing my best to try and ignore my mother. I didn't think I could do this right now, but she didn't get that and continued with her questioning. "Mimi, do you have any idea what time it is? I've been sitting up worried sick because I had no idea where you were! Do you think it's alright to just stay out all night and not even attempt to let me know where you are?"

I glanced over at my mother, her silver eyes mirroring mine. Her long silver hair was pulled back into a tight bun, holding the tight curls away from her face, something she had to do for her job. She was a maid and worked for Britannians in their homes, but she was one of the lucky ones that didn't have to live there. Her eyes were wide, crazy and worried. I wonder how long she had been sitting her waiting up for me.

"I'm sorry, Ma. It won't happen again. I meant to call, but we were just so busy with the student council, that I didn't have the time." I did my best to make up the best excuse and as I started to walk away, hoping that she'd buy it. But the look she gave me before I walked away let me know that she didn't, she just wasn't going to say anything. Which was odd, my Ma always said what was on her mind.

"Mimi." I stopped and turned around, meeting my mother's eyes once more. "I love you." She stared at me for a bit longer, as if she was wishing she could say something else, but thought best of it. I smiled and nodded my head, told her I loved her too and then slipped into my room, leaving the light off and just through myself onto my bed. I buried my head into my pillow and tried to block out all the images that flashed through my head. The sight of that ship being blown up was stuck on rewind, replaying itself over and over. I just wish I could hit the delete button and just get rid of that memory forever. It was not one I wanted to keep.

* * *

Shirley's father was in the explosion and was killed. Zero killed her father an innocent bystander who had nothing to do with the Japanese Liberation or Britannia. He was nothing more than a citizen who was doing his job, now he was part of the many body bags of the innocent and they were all because of Zero. The student council attended the funeral, but it felt wrong to me, that I was there. But I couldn't skip out on it, Shirley was my friend and it would have been wrong of me to not go. She had asked me to. I stood next to Momo, who was glaring at the ground; I bet she was blaming herself for this too. She was there that day, with Suzaku, both were planning on taking Zero out, but they failed and now one of our friend's father was dead. I wonder if she would be standing next to me, if she knew I was part of it. That glare would probably be fixed on me.

I glanced behind me at Lelouch, he was standing behind everyone, and his head was dropped low, his dark hair blocking his face from view. He hadn't said much at all today, not that he ever did, but stayed towards the back, hiding from everyone. Milly stepped forward and said something softly to Shirley, who nodded her head, silent tears flowing from her eyes. Milly quickly gave her a hug, before turning around, looking solemn and nodding at all of us that was should leave. Momo sighed and linked her arm through mine, pulling me away. I let her, wishing there was something I could say or do for Shirley, but I knew there was nothing. There was noting anyone could do that could take that pain away from her.

And it was all my fault.

* * *

I had to find Zero. I didn't know how, but I was sure Kallen would know how. She seemed to always know when he was about to make his next move, so that's where I went. I went to the Stadtfeld House and I wasn't going to leave until Kallen told me where I could find him. The door to her house was open and screams could be heard from down the small walkway, I had just made it to the gate, when I stood frozen and watched Kallen march straight out. She didn't look up to see me, but she was mumbling something to herself and it didn't s to pretty.

"Uhmm…Kallen?" Her eyes shot up, a glare fixed on her pretty face. Once she saw it was me, her eyes went from angry to shocked and then back to angry again. She marched down the little walkway with a little bit more determination, once she reached me she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the street, totally ignoring my complaints of telling her to let go. Once we were far enough away from her house, she stopped and let go of my arm and I was sure, with the way it was throbbing that there was going to be definite bruises there tomorrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kallen whisper shouted at me, a new glare fixed on her face, only this time I could easily tell all the anger was pointed straight at me.

"I need you to help me with something." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her. I took that as a sign to go on. I looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear what I had to say. But I only saw two little boys running by with black sheets tied around their necks like they were capes. One was screaming that he was Zero and the other one was shouting that he would be Zero next. I smiled at the two, but they continued along, smiling and shouting before their mother came running up telling them to stop. That they couldn't say bad things about Britannia because they were Elevens caused my smile to fall. I sighed and turned back to Kallen, who looked sad at the sight too.

"I need to see Zero." She looked at me strangely and then shook her head, her straight pink hair, shook back and forth on her shoulders. "I know you know where he is Kallen. You're always the one that knows first. Please…it's important."

"I can't Mimi! I don't know how to get a hold of him. He knows how to find me." Her green eyes narrowed again, that anger coming back. I wonder what made her such an angry person. "I'd get him for you if I could, but I don't know how." I sighed and looked down, nodding my head. She glanced at a watch on her hand and then looked back up at me. "Look I'm sorry, but he's just not someone you find. He finds you, but I have to go." She didn't wait for my response, but continued on her way, pretending that our conversation never happened.

Well, I guess it was time for plan B.

* * *

I went back to the warehouse, hoping that maybe he'd be there, planning something, something that he just didn't tell anyone about. It would be the perfect place to plan, no one bothered to come to this warehouse anymore. It'd be the perfect place to plan without notice and luck was on my side, because that's exactly where he was. He wasn't alone though, there was a girl with him there. She had green hair and was leaning on the hood of the car that I drove Zero what seemed like days ago. She was eating pizza, a cardboard box, laying next to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she sounded like she was mocking him.

"Looks like you've got company…" The girl on the car looked up, a piece of pizza inches away from her mouth. She smirked and then quickly jumped down off the hood and disappeared somewhere in the warehouse. Zero's back tensed and he turned around, his black cape curling in around him. His head cocked to the side and that black ominous mask stared at me, watching my every move.

"Well, well, looks like you changed your mind." The robotic voice filled the abandoned warehouse. He took a few steps forward and in return I took steps back. He stopped walking and his head cocked to the side again.

"I have not changed my mind. I've come to tell you, that your genius plan killed an innocent man! And for what? What can you really say was achieved that day? Nothing and now, one of my friend's is left without a father! And who's fault is it?" I realized I was screaming, but I couldn't find it in me to care. My identity wasn't important anymore, I just wanted Zero to see what he had done. I wanted him to know how many people he had hurt from doing what he thought was right. "You took something away from her that she can never, never get back."

He didn't say anything, but listened to my screams, took them all in and it wasn't till I was done that I felt the tears that were running down my face, but he was still impassive, unmoving. He really didn't care. I shook my head and stepped forward till I was a few feet away from him. He was much taller than I, so I had to look up, just to meet his eyeless gaze.

"You are a heartless man Zero and I hope that the military takes you down for what you've done." I lifted up my arm and was about to push him back, when he quickly grabbed my hands and spun me around, so my back was against his chest, during this my mask somehow managed to slip off and it fell with a loud clang to the ground. I stood frozen, stuck against his chest, face exposed. He turned me back around in his arms, holding my shoulders an arms length away from him, studying my face. The tears continued to fall from my face as I stared up at the mask of the vigilante that I probably just pissed off.

My heart began to race and my stomach twisted up into uneasy knots and my breathing became difficult. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what he was going to do. I was stuck and there was no one here to help me. This was definitely not the smartest plan and I was probably as good as dead.

That was until he did something unexpected, he let me go. His arms dropped to his side and he took a step back. I stood still, rooted to the spot as he lifted his arms up to his head and pulled off his mask and then my silver eyes met two amethyst.

"Lelouch?"


	13. Chapter 13 Momo's POV

I was there when it all happened. When Shirley got the news that she wouldn't ever see her father again, when her mother got the news. I watched as her mother draped herself over her husbands body, heaving with painful sobs, mourning the loss of the man she loved, while Shirley sat next to her, her shoulders shuddering with sobs. I had wanted to go over at the time, hugged her and helped her out, but I felt to guilty, so I kept my head down and continued with my work of identifying the millions of men killed. I was there at the funeral, still unable to comfort her and forced to stand there with all the guilt weighing down on my shoulders. Suzaku didn't look to good either, her hadn't said much to anyone, and just kept his distance, kind of like Lelouch was doing. Mimi stood by me though, she never left. Did she know the amount of pain I was feeling for all those innocent people? Could she understand what it was like having to smell them, taste their burned flesh in the air, and try to figure out who they were so their families could be notified, if they even had families.

I sighed, pressing my head against the cool locker in the base changing room, trying to forget all the things I had seen. But it was impossible. All those mourning families, all those burned and bloated men, they were burned into my memories. I knew that I'd see death when I sighed up for the military, I knew what I was getting into, but I didn't expect it to be this hard to handle. I'd lost a good bit of weight within the week, and Lloyd was starting to worry that I was getting sick again. I wasn't. I hadn't had a spell in a while, and I felt fine. Just really tired, and really depressed.

Slipping on my jeans and sweater, I grabbed my duffel bag full of dirty uniforms and slung it over my shoulder, on my way out of the locker room, I called a quick goodbye to Lloyd and the team before pushing my way out the door. Once I was out on the streets I didn't care anymore. I just let my mind go, so it was completely blank. No mental imagines, no thoughts racing, nothing. Just silence. And that's when it happened.

"Well. . .it's a really unlucky night to be you, isn't it girly?" A strange voice cooed behind me. As I got ready to turn to face the speaker, something hard and heavy smacked into the back of my head. My legs wobbled a few times before I sank to my knees, my head swimming, my eyes slowly hazing over. I sank to my bottom when a man with white hair slipped into the haze, his hands reaching out towards my face, cupping my tingling cheeks. "I'm going to make sure you look all pretty for tonight's big show!"

I tired to say something but it was all slurred and I wasn't really sure what I wanted to say to him, so I just sank into his arms, letting to fuzzy feeling and the darkness take over. After all, it's not the first time I've passed out in someone's arms.

* * *

I woke up to an angry throbbing pulse in the back of my head. Groaning, I started to turn over on my side when my hair shifted, brushed against my check. I froze, something wasn't right. Something was missing. I tried to reach up and touch the hair that was miss, but my hands were bound behind my back. Swallowing hard a few times to stop to tears that were threatening to spill over and moved my head again, only confirming that my hair had been cut. All my long hair, the hair I'd loved for years, I'd grown out and taken care of, gone. My throat tightened, my heart started to swell, and I let out a heartbroken moan.

"Oh! She's awake! How nice!" A familiar voice cooed behind me before two strong arms hoisted me off the ground my the bounds on my hands. I yelped when my shoulders were jerked a little to rough and the man clicked his tongue in disapproval. "For a solider, you're awfully weak."

"You. . .you cut my hair." I croaked out desperately, turning to face the man that had kidnapped me. "You cut my hair! You cut it!"

"Now there's no need to scream, it's only hair. And it was getting in the way, besides, this looks suits you." He smiled and I let out a shrill scream, causing him to stumble back a little, but he quickly recovered. "Now there's no more need to be upset, look at where your at. . .Clovis Land!"

I stared at the man, long and hard. His white hair, his purple eyes, the earmuffs covering his ears, his wide smile that took up most of his face, the way he swayed back and forth as he walked backwards towards the marry-go-round. This man was insane! He reached back into the control box, flipping the switch and it seemed like the whole park came to life, noises, music's, rides all started up. Lights flashing brilliantly, swirling together with the throb in my head and the rush of blood from my nose.

"Why did you cut my hair?" I screamed, blood slipping between my lips. The metallic taste made me cringe but I held my ground. "Why did you kidnap me and cut my hair? Who sent you to do this?"

"Oh, I just felt like it. You see, I saw you at the girls funeral, you're a friend of Lelouch, aren't you? Isn't that right?" I swallowed a few times. Did Lelouch set this up? Was this his plan? Was he pretending to be my friend to make a fool of me? "Well, are you?"

"Yes. I am Lelouch's friend." I nodded hard, seeing blood slip off my chin and to the ground. I had to get out of here, what was this guy planning? Was he going to kill me? I'm a solider, this isn't supposed to happen to me. Wiggling my wrists my head started to spin a little. My heart stopped, ice flowing through my veins. If I pass out now, I'll never know what will happen to me.

"Good. Then if C.C. doesn't show up, you're sure to lure him out." He grinned at me as he slipped onto a horse on the marry-go-ground, flipping out his cape so that he draped the horse like a prince. Who was C.C.? I'd never even heard that name before, and how did Lelouch know that person? I'd never heard him mention the name.

"There's no need for that Mao." A girl voice drifted up behind me. Whirling around on my heel I found a girl with honey eyes and green hair slowly drifting up behind me. A glare was set to the man behind her, no emotion in her eyes. This was the girl Lelouch had been acquainted with? I'd never seen her before in my life.

"You came C.C.!" The guy, Mao, cheered from the horse, quickly jumping down and rushing over to her, his arms outstretched, his eyes as wide as his smile. "Your mind is so quiet. It's the only one I can't read. You're the best C.C."

Was he in love with her? He had to be, the way he was smiling and leaning towards her. This man used me, destroyed my hair, just to lure her out. I wriggled my arms a few more times, the tape around my wrists rubbing my skin raw, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here, get away from them. I didn't care about their weird love, I didn't care about this girl, or Lelouch or anyone right now. I just cared about getting away.

"Come on! Your knight on a white stallion came for you. Aren't you happy?" I glanced over at the girl, still working away on the tape. She didn't look happy, in fact, she looked kind of bored. Almost like being there was a waste of her time. So why'd she come? It's not like she knew me or was worried about my safety. It's not like I mattered. So did she care about this guy, or did she do this to protect Lelouch some how?

"As childish as ever, I see. I told you before. You and I. . ." She started but he quickly cut her off, reaching up and taking off his headphones.

"That's not true, you love me. See?" He held it out and I could hear her voice cooing simple things that everyone said. Repeating his name every so often. This guy, he was obsessed with her.

"Stop it!" She screamed, taking a step back.

"C.C.! You're the only one I want. Lelouch doesn't matter! If you just come with me. . ." He trailed off when she smacked the earmuffs out of his hand, sending them flying to the ground.

"Stop it!" She screamed again, this time holding out a gun. "I shouldn't done this a long, long time ago."

"C.C.?" He whispered, his face losing what little color it had. There was a loud pop, cringing I looked away, unable to watch that man die, but when I heard his laughter and wild clapping I knew that she was the one who had gotten shot.

"You couldn't shoot me C.C.! You love me! Come with me C.C To a quite island where there are no humans. We can life there. Just the two of us." His smile was sincere, like he didn't just shoot the woman he loved. I swallowed hard, the blood softly trickling to the ground. I couldn't feel my heart anymore. Either it wasn't beating, or it was beating to fast for me to feel.

"Don't make me repeat myself. . .I only used you." BANG! I flinched my wrist sliding out of the duct tape. I quickly slid out the other, taking a slow and cautious step back.

"Be quite for a second." BANG! I took another step, this one I little quicker.

"Sheesh. You'd be happier." BANG! Another step, this one turning my body around, but my eyes stayed locked on the crazy man.

"You should come with me." BANG! I let out a yelp, taking off in full run through the park, not once looking back. I didn't care about that girl, she had to of known about how crazy that man was, how insane, it was her fault. I just wanted to get out of there before it happened to me. I didn't love him, I didn't even know him. I jumped over the spinning things that let you into the park, not slowing when I hit the ground for fear that he was behind me. That he'd figured out I'd run. I kept running, straight past the huge group of cops, past their cars until someone familiar caught my eye. Lelouch.

He was here to save that girl.

I wanted to run over and scream at him, let him know this was all his fault, but I didn't have to. When he glanced over, his eyes connecting with mine, seeing the fear and the blood and the now streaming tears, seeing my choppy new hair cut. His mouth started to move, like he was searching for the words to say, but nothing he said would ever make this right. It was all wrong, all messed up and all his fault. I hope he blamed himself to, I hope he found that girl and they were happy with what they'd done. Turning quick, my hair hitting my cheek, I ran off down the street and didn't stop until home got closer.

* * *

I ran into the house, not stopping to hear the step-witches howl of disapproval for not being home in so long, and then the shriek about my hair. I ignored the curious stares of the maids and ran into my room, locking the door and rushing to my bedside table, yanking out the scissors. When I got to the bathroom, the sight of me nearly scared me to death. My nose was covered in hardening blood, my cheeks red and my eyes puffy. My sweater was dirty and my jeans were stained in mud and grass. Probably from where he dragged me. And then there was my hair. It wasn't completely horrible. Just a few parts were longer than the rest, but nothing that I couldn't fix. But it was the length that nearly killed me the most. It was to my shoulders, the hair that used to rest right above my butt was now at my shoulders. There was no more curls, or waves. It was just straight and ugly and disgusting.

And I wasn't the only one who thought so.

Before I even saw him, my head went smashing forward into the mirror, cracking the hard glass. Groaning, I felt the hand that had shoved me forward weave it's fingers through my hair and knew it was Father. Groaning as he pulled me out of the dented glass, I felt the warm trickle of blood slip down my forehead from a cut along my hairline. Yanking back harder than I expected, I went stumbling into the wall behind me. He moved out of the way in enough time for my back to connect with the wall and the air rushed out of my lungs, leaving my struggling and coughing on the floor as I sank to my bottom.

"Get up." He spat as I clutched my chest, wheezing hard, blood slowly dribbling on my jeans. When I didn't do what he ordered of me, he got angry and whacked me hard across the face. "I said get up."

Struggling to my feet I found my breath just long enough for him to shove me across the shoulders, my back slamming into the wall again, my head making a hallow thud sound. "Get up and look in the mirror! Get up and see how ugly you are now!" He snarled in my ear, grabbing my hair in his hands and yanking me up on my feet. I let out a small yelp, reaching up and trying to pray his hands free from my hair, but it didn't work. Dragging me over to the skin, he forced my cheek against the broken circle from my forehead. I could feel sharp pieces digging in, breaking the skin so blood could slip free and mix with the rest of it.

"What the hell were you thinking? This family is filled with good looks and you go and ruin it all in one night! You disgust me!" He screamed, yanking my face away, sending my flying into the tub. I scrambled around, fighting the urge to scream at the pain racing through my hip where it connected with the edge of the tub, and fought my way out to stand in front of him. "And now you're trying to challenge me. Are you brain dead to?"

I glared hard, judging the space between me and him and the door behind him. If I could just run by him, maybe I'll have a chance. My blood boiled and my heart raced as I got ready to dart towards freedom, but my legs were to sluggish, and my body wasn't working the way I wanted it to, and Dad's elbow connected with my ribs, sending me into the wall. I let out a breathless gasp as I sank to my hands and knees. What was he doing? He'd never attacked me this bad before. Maybe a few hits and smacks here and there, but nothing like this. He was trying to hurt me this time, really hurt me. Maybe even kill me. I started to crawl towards the door, wheezing and struggling to keep focus on my mission while I fought the swirling spinning in my head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled as I reached the door frame. I felt my legs fly out behind me, my chin hitting the tile floor. Reaching out quickly, I latched onto the door frame, holding on for dear life as dad tugged and fought with my legs. I started to kick frantically, screaming until he let go. Crawling as fast as I could to my feet, I started to race out the door of my room, but he caught me just before my feet hit the hallway. His arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me in towards he chest, crushing me. I screamed, kicking my legs out, clawing at his arms, but it didn't work. My dad was stronger than he let on, if he wanted to, he could squeeze me until I stopped breathing and snapped in half. My only advantage was that I was trained to fight and kill, but I couldn't do that. Not with him. He was still my dad. No matter how mean.

"You are not leaving, not again! You will pay for the hurt you caused this family! My sales pitch dropped because you weren't at the meeting!" He grunted as he slung me to the side. I went flying into a door, hitting it, and bouncing off onto the floor. I rolled onto my stomach, the part that hurt the least, and moaned into the hardwood floor. "You are nothing but a selfish brat!"

As he said this his foot came down hard into my side, over and over and over again, until I was begging him, crying for him to stop. Finally he scoffed, walking off down the hall way, giving me the perfect opportunity to get up and run. Struggling to my knees, I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't scream out in pain and draw him back for more. He was ticked, I didn't want my sobs to make him madder. Stumbling up onto my feet, my legs wobbling underneath me, I slowly made my way towards the stairs to the front door. The step-witch was in the living room, perched proudly in her chair. I hope she was happy with herself, she'd gotten me another beating yet again. All the maids were huddled together, whispering and staring as I wobbled towards the door.

"If you leave this house, your as good as dead to me." My dad's voice cut me like razorblades, but I didn't turn and look at him, didn't turn to see those muddy watery eyes glaring holes into my back. I just pushed open the front door and slid out into the chilled night.

* * *

"Can I please stay here for the night. . .I have no where else to go." I whispered in a broken voice, on the edge of tears. I stared at a sleepy Suzaku, his eyes wide as he registered the condition I was in. It wasn't until he opened the door father that I realized he was in nothing but a pair of blue boxers and a tank top.

"Momo. . .what happened to you?" He reached out a helping hand as I struggled to walk in to his small room. After I left my dad's, I went back to the base, but all my stuff was gone in the duffle bag, the one that man stole from me earlier that night, so I didn't have a key into my room at base. But luckily Suzaku stayed here.

"There was a blow out at home. . .I lost all my stuff. You wont believe the night I've had." And then it happed, I broke down in tears, babbling on about how the man knocked me out and shot the girl and how I didn't know what to do but run, and then about when I got home and my dad saw my hair and the mess I was in and lost it because I've been scared to go home since the incident at the hotel. Surprising, Suzaku kept up well, and after I finished he ordered me to take a shower, and promised for something nice when I got out.

I was a little embarrassed to come out of the bathroom. Since I didn't have any clothes other than the muddy, bloody mess I had on when I showed up, Suzaku let me borrow some of his. His sweatpants were a little baggy on me, but I adjusted the strings to keep them up. His old white work shirt smelled nice, kind of like him, and it was soft from being worn so many times. Slipping out of the bathroom, I slowly made my way to the tiny living room to find him sitting with his legs stretched out across the couch, silently flipping through the channels. When he spotted me, he quickly flipped off the T.V. and sat up.

"That hair cut actually looks nice on you." He smiled softly and I flushed, not really sure what to say back.

"Um. . .thank you." I reached up touching the short style I'd have to get used to. "I still miss my long hair though."

"Yeah. . .but hair is hair. It'll grow back. And who knows. . .maybe this will grow on you." He reached over, patting the seat next to him. An invitation to come sit next to him. I hesitated but slowly sank down into the comfortable seat, the exhaustion of the day finally hitting me. "I made you some hot chocolate to help you relax a little."

He reached over, taking a steaming cup off the table and handing it to me. As I reached out, our fingers brushed, causing an electric current to race up my arm and crash into my heart. If this was because I was sleepy, I didn't want to ever be awake again.

"Uh. . .thank you. . .for everything Suzaku. You didn't have to take me in, but you did, thank you." I mumbled before quickly ducting down into my mug, taking a huge swallow. It was a little hotter than I expected, and I let out a yelp, setting the cup down quickly to fan off my tongue. Suzaku chuckled a few times before he busted out laughing, holding his stomach.

"Sorry, sorry, I just find it funny how little quite Miss. Momo freaks out over a little burn." I smiled and he grinned wide at me, and then something happened. Something in the air between us changed, became intoxicating, and the more I breathed the more I was drawn into him until we were a few inches apart. I leaned up, suddenly feeling brave, and let my lips bump his. At first it was soft, and there really wasn't much of a reaction but when I got ready to pull away a hand found it's way to the back of my head, tenderly cradling it as Suzaku's lips found their way over mine. I closed my eye that were slowly starting to blacken and enjoyed this moment. Suddenly I wasn't the girl with the world on her shoulders, I wasn't the girl covered in bruises and in pain, I wasn't the girl fighting a battle that was bigger than herself all on her own. I was pretty, and happy, and healthy. I didn't have to worry about getting sick, or about my nose, or anything. I was just here, kissing the boy I liked. Even if he did like someone else. When we pulled away, there was a sudden panic between the both of us, like we'd just made a huge mistake and I was back to being the girl I didn't want to be.

"Sorry. . .I shouldn't of taken advantage of you like that." He mumbled, touching his lips softly. Almost like mine had stung him. I reached up, touching my own. They were tingling, and alive. They felt good.

"No. . .it's fine. . ." I mumbled, reaching out and taking the mug back into my hands, slipping slowly on the slightly cooled choclate.

"Well. . .um. . .I guess this is goodnight. The guest room is next to mine. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I watched as Suzaku stood up awkwardly, almost stumbling over the coffee table as he tried to run to his room, doing his best to hide the blush on his cheeks, but I still saw it.

"Suzaku. . ." I called as he reached his doorway. He turned, clearing his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah. . .no problem." He smiled one of those dizzying smiles and quickly rushed into his room.

* * *

Suzaku insisted that I try and go to school the next day. I really didn't want to. There was no way to hide the bruises that had appeared through the night, they were everywhere, on my face, my hands and arms, my legs. Everyone would see them and they would know. But he still managed to coax me into it, helping me find a uniform in Lloyd's office. It was one of the extras that he'd kept just in case we needed to go back to school quickly. Walking onto the school grounds with Suzaku, an unease spread through me. I really didn't want to be here. This wasn't something I was sure I could do.

"Don't worry, they are your friends. They are there to support you." I swallowed hard a few times as we stepped into the main building that lead to the council room.

"I don't really have any friends. Mimi is the closest thing to a friend that I have." He nodded, thinking.

"What about Lelouch?" I shrugged as we got closer and closer to the room.

"We used to be friends when we were little, but stuff happened. We don't take much anymore." Not to mention he's the reason I'm in this condition right now!

Suzaku was about to say something but the Student Council Door Swung Open and Millie stood in front of us.

"Oh my god. . ."

That was all she had to say.


End file.
